¿Me Has Olvidado?
by MissVanille
Summary: Sucrette está en su último año de carrera sin embargo desde que volvió, ha habido algo que la ha molestado y es que no ha vuelto a ver su ex-novio Lysandro desde su rompimiento hace 4 años. Decidida a cambiar su historia le envía una carta y recibe una respuesta inesperada, ¿será suficiente una semana para revivir su viejo amor?
1. La Carta

~AVISO~

Esta historia no es una historia oficial, es un tributo a mi ruta favorita de corazón de melón.

Pensé que su historia necesitaba un cierre propio a lo que este personaje representó para mi que de todos los muchachos ligables su historia fue la que más me gustó.

Esta versión de sucrette está basada en mi sucrette de la ruta de lysandro y la personalidad que yo he creado para ella, pues siento que sería más fácil identificarse con ella que con la original del juego que carece de personalidad.

La historia toma lugar en el Universo de CDM en la Universidad. Sin más espero lo disfruten.

—

"4 años, hacen ya 4 años desde la última vez que nos vimos, todavía no puedo creer todo lo que ocurrió antes de que mi familia y yo nos mudáramos, pareciera que el destino estaba en mi contra, muy a pesar de mis deseos y mis esfuerzos, sin duda es uno de mis más grandes arrepentimientos el haberte dejado solo cuando más me necesitabas, me consolaba a mí misma diciéndome que estarías bien, que tenías a Leigh, a Rosa y a Castiel contigo para ayudarte a salir adelante. Se me dificultaba dormir los primeros meses desde que me fui, la culpa no me dejaba en paz, aunque habláramos por teléfono todos los días y fingieras que todo estaba bien, no podía sacar de mi cabeza tu mirada el día que falleció tu padre. Y la tristeza que emanaba tu voz, ambos lo sabíamos una relación así no sobreviviría mucho tiempo, pero jamás pensé que serías tu el que decidiera terminar conmigo, por el bien de los dos.

Ahora comprendo que tuviste tus razones de hacerlo, no querías detenerme, no querías que dejara de estudiar, querías un futuro mejor para mi. Sin embargo creo que nunca pude aceptar el hecho que decidieras quedarte en la granja de tus padres. No podía asimilar el hecho que tu fueras el que tuviera que hacerse cargo de la granja, y no Leigh, quien aunque comprendo tenía su propio negocio y sueños, no dejaba de ser tu hermano mayor y no me pareció justo que de entre él y tú, fueras tú el que tuviera que sacrificar su futuro. De igual forma comprendo que tal vez tu elegiste eso, muy a pesar de tus sueños y aspiraciones, pero nunca me dejaré de preguntar que habría sido de ti si nada de eso hubiera ocurrido.

Lysandro, ¿Cómo estás ahora?, ¿Te gusta tu vida en la granja?, ¿Leigh y Rosa van a verte seguido?, ¿Qué hay de Castiel? ¿Aún son amigos?, ¿Has conocido nuevas personas?, ¿Todavía escribes canciones?, ¿Hay cosas nuevas que te apasionen?

La vida da muchísimas vueltas, volví a la ciudad a estudiar mi último año en Anteros Academy, desde que volví me he encontrado con personas nuevas y viejos amigos que han cambiado muchísimo.

Te estarás preguntado por qué decidí escribirte después de tanto tiempo, bueno la verdad es que quiero visitarte pero no sé si sea prudente el que vaya sin un previo aviso, además debo decir que es algo que me ha estado molestando y es que desde que llegué no he podido verte, Rosa me comentó que falleció tu madre al poco tiempo que falleció tu padre y quería darte mi más sentido pésame en persona, siento que te lo debo…"

—ugh, definitivamente esto de escribir cartas no es lo mío—me dije al tiempo en que arrugaba la hoja de papel que acababa de terminar.

—Bonita, no te preocupes te puedo asegurar que lo que sea que decidas escribirle, el aceptará que vayas, Lysandro no es del tipo de persona que guarda rencores, especialmente tratándose de ti—decía Rosa recargada en la ventana de mi habitación, mientras veía hacía fuera.

—Rosa, no nos vemos desde hace 4 años, ¿Qué tal que ya no se acuerda de mi? O ¿Tal vez no quiere verme? — cuestioné frustrada por mi incapacidad de expresar mis sentimientos en una carta.

—Claro que se acuerda de ti y estoy segura de que querrá verte— afirmó Rosalya—Además, ¿Por qué no querría verte?, no es como que tu hubieras terminado con el por otro muchacho o algo por el estilo— inquirió.

—Tal vez tengas razón, pero no puedo tener certeza de que así será y realmente…—me detuve al tiempo que mi voz se quebraba— realmente no me siento lista para averiguarlo—unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer de mis ojos.

—Su, no te preocupes ¿Si?, verás que todo estará bien, yo se que el querrá verte ya verás.— contestó mientras sacaba un pañuelo de su bolso y me lo ofrecía para secar mis lágrimas.

—No lo sé Rosa.

—Leigh irá mañana a visitarlo, si realmente quieres que el sepa que estás aquí y que quieres verlo, tu única oportunidad de hacerlo es enviándole esa carta, así que tu decidirás que es más importante si tu miedo sin fundamentos a que él diga que no o la posibilidad de que él diga que también quiere verte.

—Está bien—Respondí.

Rosalya nunca fallaba en convencerme, y siempre estaré agradecida con ella por eso, incluso cuando pensaba que Lysandro no gustaba de mí, Rosalya insistía en lo contrario y terminó siendo realidad. Con la esperanza de que ésta vez fuera igual y que ella tuviera razón, terminé de escribir la carta a como pude, la doble de manera que cupiera en un pequeño sobre blanco y se lo di a Rosa para que lo guardase en su bolsa.

—Tan pronto me llame Leigh te envío mensaje que fue lo que Lysandro dijo—Agregó—lo que si no entiendo es ¿Por qué prefieres escribirle una carta en lugar de mandarle un mensaje de texto? ¿No tienes su número?—preguntó Rosa antes de irse. —tenía su antiguo número, el del Instituto, pero en una noche de las primeras borracheras de la universidad en mi otra ciudad, intenté marcarle y el número no conectaba. Como estaba muy borracha para darme cuenta si había conectado o no, intenté marcarle varias veces el día siguiente para disculparme, sólo para darme cuenta que el número me mandaba a la contestadora automáticamente. Así pasaron los días y llegué a la conclusión de que había bloqueado mi número, pues no me conectaba la llamada desde ese día, además no sentí correcto utilizar el teléfono de alguien más para enviarle un mensaje, después de que me bloqueara.

—Qué extraño, bloquear números solo porque si no es algo que Lysandro haría, pero bueno, tan pronto como Leigh me confirme que le entregó la carta te aviso. ¿Sí?—se despidió por última vez mientras que se acercaba para abrazarme

—está bien Rosa, muchas gracias—le agradecí mientras le devolvía el abrazo—te veo después—me despedí mientras que ella salía de la habitación.

Me tumbé en mi cama, solo para analizar todo lo que acababa de pasar e imaginar lo que pasaría después de que Rosa le entregara la carta a Leigh.

"¿Qué pasaría ya que Lysandro leyera la carta?, ¿Querría verme?" Fueron mis primeros pensamientos, hasta que me di cuenta que mi corazón latía agitado con la siguiente pregunta que había venido a mi mente "¿Todavía tendrá sentimientos por mí?" Fue entonces cuando me hice la única pregunta que no me había preocupado por contestar "¿Qué sentía yo por Lysandro?". Después de tantos años todavía me sentía nerviosa con la idea de volver a verlo, sin embargo no estaba claro para mi si aún quedaban sentimientos hacia él o solo me sentía culpable por lo mal que terminó nuestra relación. Aun con todas esas dudas e inseguridades, algo tenía claro y era que al verlo todo eso tendría su respuesta, o al menos eso esperaba.

Unos días después, de regreso del trabajo al campus, recibí un mensaje con el corazón vuelto loco revisé mi celular para confirmar que el mensaje era de Rosa tal y como había prometido.

Me apresuré a llegar a mi dormitorio, y ya en mi habitación respiré tranquila de comprobar que Yeleen no estaba allí, me tumbé en la cama pues mis piernas no podían más con mis nervios y comencé a leer.

"Oye bonita, Leigh ya me respondió, la carta llegó a manos de Lysandro, sin embargo no he sabido más que eso, Leigh dice que no sabe si Lysandro ya leyó la carta o no, pero no te preocupes yo sé que él se pondrá en contacto contigo tan pronto la lea. ¡Ánimo bonita!"

Mis lágrimas rodaron sin parar, ya había sido tres días ya desde que le había entregado la carta a Rosa, y aun no había respuesta alguna o al menos ninguna concreta, mi respiración se volvió dificultosa hasta el punto en que no podía parar de temblar. La idea de que Lysandro realmente no quisiera saber nada de mi realmente me dolía, no podía culparlo era imposible no comprender su situación, después de todo, terminamos así fueron las cosas, no fue el mejor tiempo para nuestra relación y a veces así es la vida, todo se trata del espacio y tiempo en el que ocurran las cosas, nuestra idea del amor que tuvimos en la preparatoria, no era suficiente para mantener una relación y mucho menos una relación a larga distancia sobre todo con las demás dificultades que atormentaron a Lysandro después de nuestra ruptura.

Unas horas después logré tranquilizarme, ya era de noche, Yeleen seguía fuera y mi cabeza daba vueltas, mis ojos estaban hinchados y rojos de tanto llorar, a duras penas logré ponerme de pie para ir por algo para cenar, no tenía ánimos de hablar con nadie. Me sentía igual que cuando Lysandro y yo terminamos, me costó muchísimo el recobrar ánimos después de lo que ocurrió, ya había olvidado todo este dolor que llevaba guardando desde hace tanto, por eso me daba miedo afrontar la realidad, por eso me daba miedo enviar esa carta, no quería despertar viejas heridas que todavía no terminaban completamente de sanar.

Mientras que regresaba de comprar cena en la tiendita de conveniencia, no podía dejar de darle vueltas al mensaje que me había enviado Rosa, y tratar de ser lo más positiva posible. Tal vez aun no la leía, o a lo mejor perdió la carta, sería algo que podría haberle pasado a Lys, conociéndolo, incluso podría haberla leído ya, pero no haber tenido mi número como para responderme.

— ¿Sucrette?—llamó una voz masculina Me volví para descubrir a quien me llamaba

—Nathaniel—respondí sorprendida mientras que deseaba inútilmente con todas mis fuerzas que no pudiera darse cuenta de mi apariencia.

—te vi pasar más no pensé en hablarte hasta que vi tu rostro, ¿Estás bien?

— ¿Yo?, si no es nada, no te preocupes —aclaré.

Se limitó a verme con un gesto molestó, con el que respondió —Se te da pésimo mentir, si no quieres hablar conmigo solo tienes que decirlo.

—No, no es eso, es solo que no tengo ánimos de hablar de ello con nadie—confesé

— ¿Alguien te amenazó si decías algo?, porque si es así no puedes quedártelo para ti, tienes que decirme o mínimo a la policía.

—No—exclamé—nadie me ha amenazado ni nada, es…es solo que es algo muy personal y realmente no…no puedo hablar de ello—expliqué al borde del llanto—no sin que me den ganas de llorar de nuevo…

— ¿Es referente a Lysandro?, no se me puede ocurrir otra razón que pudiera ponerte así—declaró mientras se encogía de hombros.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos, mientras que una expresión de horror inundaba mi rostro y las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar.

—¡Hey tranquila!—Respondió asustado de mi reacción—No era…agh, no era mi intención hacerte llorar, soy un idiota, ¿si?, lo entiendo es un tema difícil para ti todavía, no debí seguir presionándote para saber que tenías, solo estaba preocupado es todo—admitió frustrado mientras que me abrazaba por arriba de mis hombros permitiéndome esconderme entre sus brazos hasta que mi llanto había cesado.

—No…No te preocupes, por ahora solo necesito volver a mi habitación.

—Te acompaño al campus, es muy tarde para que vayas sola—Se ofreció.

Le agradecí a Nathaniel y tal y como dijo, me acompañó hasta el campus se despidió de mi y se perdió entre las sombras de la noche.

Me dirigí a toda prisa a mi dormitorio, para encontrarme con que Yeleen ya se encontraba en la habitación y con las luces completamente apagadas, me senté afuera de la puerta del pasillo e intenté comer un poco de lo que había comprado. Mientras comía comencé a revisar mis conversaciones y a enviarle mensajes a Rosa sobre lo que había pasado, aunque no me sentía mucho de animos de platicarlo todavía. "Estoy muy mal Rosa yo…"—Escribí en la pantalla sin poder terminar al momento en que comenzaba a sonar mi teléfono, era Rosa.

— ¿Si, bueno?, ¿Rosa? —Sucrette, hasta ahora terminé de desempacar mis cosas aquí con Leigh, ¿Cómo estás?, Nathaniel me mandó un mensaje diciéndome que te encontró en medio de la calle con la cara hecha un desastre—explicó Rosalya

—Nunca pensé que Nathaniel sería tan considerado como para hacer eso—respondí

—Pues yo creo que si lo hizo es porque realmente estabas mal, ¿Qué te pasó?, ¿Es por el mensaje que te envié en la tarde?

—Pues…no, bueno si pero no, no me puse mal por el mensaje en si, si no por lo que significa…

—¿Y según tú qué significa?, si solo te dije que HOY Leigh le había entregado la carta a Lysandro y que el no sabía si ya la había leído—me reprimió

—Pues…no se, ¿qué a lo mejor no quiere verme?—contesté molesta.

—No te hagas ideas Sucrette, no ha pasado ni un solo día, dale tiempo para responderte, tampoco es para que te pongas así.

—Espera ¿dijiste hoy?, Rosa pensé que habías dicho que Leigh le entregaría la Carta a Lysandro hace dos días

—Si, ese era plan, sin embargo hubo un contratiempo de mi parte y no pudo entregársela hasta ahora.

—Rosa… ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? —Porque no pensé que te montarías una película y sus secuelas completas por no recibir un mensaje.

— Rosa, tu sabes mejor que nadie lo delicado que es este tema para mi, ¿Qué te hizo pensar que no me afectaría en lo más mínimo?

—Está bien, está bien, yo metí la pata, lo siento, es que no quería arruinar tu sorpresa

Mi corazón se detuvo en seco.

— ¿Qué sorpresa?—pregunté tratando de evitar que mi voz se quebrara.

—Ya verás más tarde, bueno te dejo ya es muy tarde y realmente estoy cansada del viaje, que pases buenas noches, no te preocupes todo estará bien.

—Espera—logré objetar antes de que todo quedara en silencio—¿dijiste que terminaste de desempacar?, ¿Estás en la granja junto con Leigh?

—Sí, así es, ese fue el contratiempo, si no te molesta voy a dormir un poco, te hablo mañana ¿sí?

—De acuerdo

Mi corazón se había vuelto loco al escuchar la palabra sorpresa, no pude terminar mi cena, ya no tenía apetito, entré al cuarto cambié de ropa y me lavé los dientes para intentar irme a dormir.

Que en otras circunstancias no habría podido lograr, sin embargo mis ojos estaban muy cansados de llorar e imploraban descanso. Cerré mis ojos y mi mente solo se concentró en buscar una respuesta a cual sería esa sorpresa que había mencionado Rosa, al menos hasta que me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me despertó la vibración del celular, tenía 1 mensaje de un número que desconocía. Me senté en mi cama de un brinco, y abrí el mensaje a toda prisa.

 _"Sucrette, gracias por escribir la carta, me sentí muy contento de saber que te encuentras bien y que vas a terminar tus estudios pronto, muchas gracias por tus condolencias, lamento no haber podido comunicártelo antes, no quería agobiarte con todo lo que me estaba pasando en ese tiempo. Y sobre tu petición de venir a la granja, no tengo problema si eso es lo que realmente quieres, siento que a pesar de todo lo que pasó sería bueno el vernos de nuevo para charlar un poco. Este es mi nuevo número por si gustas guardarlo, quedo a la espera de tu respuesta._

 _Atentamente, Lysandro._

 _P.d.: Rosa mencionó algo de un boleto para el autobús, por si gustas comunicarte con ella."_


	2. La Respuesta

Si les gusta la historia me harían muy feliz si me lo hicieran saber

—-

"Sucrette, gracias por escribir la carta[…]

Atentamente, Lysandro"

Sentí la sangre de mi cuerpo bajar de mi cabeza hasta mis pies, estaba helada. Rosa había tenido la razón (nuevamente). Me limité a volver a leer el mensaje unas 10 veces más, además de pellizcarme el brazo para asegurarme que no estaba soñando. Lysandro a quien creía jamás podría alcanzar de nuevo, había respondido a mi carta, no…más que eso, había aceptado el verme. Mis ojos definitivamente no me dejarían en paz los siguientes días, volví a llorar, pero esta vez no con tristeza, arrepentimiento o pesadez, si no de alegría, una risa tonta me invadió de manera que desperté a mi tan querida compañera de cuarto quien se levantó completamente extrañada de mi reacción a tan pocas horas de haber salido el sol.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Son las seis de la mañana—exclamó molesta Yeleen mientras intentaba conciliar nuevamente el sueño.

Salí al pasillo antes de que Yeleen se levantara con intenciones de atacarme con su almohada, llamé a Rosalya tan pronto recobré la compostura para encontrarme con la sorpresa de que ella si estaba despierta a esa hora.

— ¿Rosa? Buenos días, si bueno, disculpa que te despierte tan temprano pero…

—No me digas, tenía razón y me llamas para decirme lo mucho que lo sientes por haber dudado de mí y quieres saber de la sorpresa que ya no es sorpresa, no te preocupes Lysandro ya nos dijo todo, ¿Cuál es su problema con dejar dormir tranquila a la gente? —Protestó mientras dejaba escapar un sonoro bostezo—Parecen niños pequeños, los adultos necesitamos dormir—Añadió con una voz burlona.

No pude evitar sentir mi cara ponerse colorada, no solo yo estaba emocionada…comencé a reír sola nuevamente, ¿qué era lo que me ocurría?, pareciera que todo lo que anteriormente me había atormentado ya no existiera, como si esos 4 años sin ver a Lysandro jamás hubieran ocurrido, mi corazón no estaba tranquilo…¿Era correcto sentirme así?, después de todo ya no éramos un par de adolescentes, vaya ni siquiera sabía cómo me sentía aún, estaba dejándome llevar demasiado por las emociones del momento, me sentía como la chica que solía ser cuando estudiaba en Sweet Amoris, influenciada por todas las personas que me rodeaban sin preguntarme que era lo que yo sentía y lo que yo quería hacer. La sonrisa desapareció de mi rostro, es cierto después de todo terminamos para bien ¿no?, aunque existieran sentimientos en nuestros corazones por el otro ¿todo volvería a como era antes?, ¿estaba bien todo lo que estaba sintiendo?

—No—dije sin pensar.

—¿Disculpa?, ¿Las horas de mi sueño de belleza no son importantes para ti?—Replicó exasperada.

—N-No, no quise decir eso, estaba hablando sola—Expliqué—Rosa… ¿Está bien que haga esto?, ¿Pueden regresar las cosas a cómo eran antes?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

—No sé, es algo que cruzo mi mente, ir allá con ustedes…ver a Lysandro, descubrir que es lo que siento, ¿no estoy siendo egoísta?, quiero decir…después de que terminamos Lysandro y yo… ¿no fue porque era lo mejor?, ¿no estaríamos dando un paso hacia atrás?, digo…nosotros hicimos nuestras vidas después de terminar, ¿no estaría abriendo las heridas de ambos con mi visita?, ¿está bien que me sienta emocionada de verlo?

Suspiró—Sucrette, siendo honesta, lo que puedo decirte es lo siguiente; nuestras vidas están compuestas de ciclos, ciclos que eventualmente cierran o al menos deberían de cerrarse. Esas dudas que expresas para mi demuestran inseguridad en ti misma, en algo tienes razón de lo que planteas y es que tu relación con Lysandro es algo que ocurrió en el pasado sin embargo que terminaran no quiere decir que su ciclo tuviera el cierre que ambos hubieran querido, especialmente por las circunstancias tan traumáticas que fueron el principal factor de su rompimiento, pregúntate a ti misma ¿querías terminar con el?, ¿su relación era una situación toxica de la que ambos necesitaban alejarse para ser felices?, ¿si tus padres no hubieran decidido mudarse aun serían pareja?, si los padres de Lysandro no hubiesen enfermado y luego fallecido, ¿crees que él no habría intentado ir tras de ti?

—Pues…

—A lo que quiero llegar es que ustedes necesitan cerrar el ciclo de lo que fue su relación de preparatoria y decidir, ahora que ya son ambos adultos independientes, que quieren hacer ahora. ¿Qué si abrirán nuevamente sus heridas? Claro que sí, es necesario para sanarlas. ¿Descubrirán nuevas cosas del otro? A lo mejor. ¿Quieren volver a estar juntos? Solo ustedes pueden responder eso, ¿Querer volver está mal? Si ambas partes están de acuerdo no veo porque no deberían intentarlo nuevamente, pero con otra mentalidad obvio, tú ya no eres la misma Sucrette de antes y Lysandro tampoco es el mismo desde que te fuiste, además creo que a estas alturas de su vida, una relación ya no es sencillamente para ver que sale…siento que si realmente tu deseas tener una relación con una persona deberá ser porque comparten metas y un futuro por el cual desean trabajar juntos.

—Rosa—Respondí con un nudo en la garganta—muchas gracias, de verdad que no sabría que hacer sin ti—Confesé con alivio.

—No te preocupes, todo estará bien, ahora si me disculpas me levantaré a hacer desayuno, ya no tengo sueño y prefiero hacer algo productivo a quedarme acostada viendo a la nada intentando dormir de nuevo, de todas maneras Leigh ya se ha levantado a ayudarle a Lysandro.

—Está bien Rosa, no te molesto más, muchas gracias de nuevo…de verdad

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide…te compré un pasaje de autobús en internet para que puedas venir tú también, aprovechando que acabas de terminar los exámenes de fin de semestre y son vacaciones…el único detalle es que tu boleto está marcado para salir el viernes en la mañana y el regreso el viernes de la otra semana. Espero no sea problema para ti o que ya tuvieras planes, no quería que fuera un problema pero tampoco quería arruinar la sorpresa…

—No, no te preocupes no representa ningún problema, tenía pensado pasar mis vacaciones en la ciudad con mi tía.

—Bueno, te envío el pase y demás para que lo imprimas más tarde ¿sí?, deja de preocuparte por todo y solo concéntrate en hacer tu maleta.

—Si Rosa, no te preocupes estaré bien.

Colgué y para cuando vi el reloj ya eran las 8, mi estómago comenzó a rugir por lo que me devolví al cuarto a cambiarme, Yeleen quien ya estaba despierta, solo se limitó a seguirme con la mirada cuando entré mientras que hacía su maleta.

—No sé qué mosca te picó, pero espero se te pase para cuando yo haya vuelto, no estoy dispuesta a soportar que me despiertes tan temprano con esa risa tan extraña que tienes en días de clases.

—¿Te irás de la ciudad?

—¿Realmente te importa?, lo que yo necesito saber es si tú te irás, no quiero encontrarme con la sorpresa de que mi cuarto fue el centro de convención de tus amigos raros, bastante tengo con que tu vivas aquí.

—Sabes que Yeleen, que tengas un bonito viaje con tu familia—Bufé mientras terminaba de cambiarme.

—No me digas que hacer, cámbiate y vete, quiero terminar de empacar en paz.

—No te preocupes ya me voy—Gruñí mientras que salía de mi habitación malhumorada.—No puedo creer lo rápido que logra ponerme de malas, ni Amber me hacía sentir así en la preparatoria.—Dije para mí misma mientras me encaminaba al Cozy Bear Café.

Las calles se sentían tan solas esas vacaciones, la ausencia de los alumnos y sus familiar realmente, se hacían presentes en la ciudad, llegué rápidamente al café como de costumbre, el camino cada vez se me hacía más y más corto, al igual que las calles vacías de la ciudad, el Cozy Bear Café aparentaba estar en medio de un desierto. Solo se encontraban Hyun afuera barriendo la acera y Clemence a lo lejos en las máquinas de café dándoles mantenimiento.

—Buenos días Su, ¿necesitas algo…linda?—Preguntó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa en la que contenía su risa y sus mejillas se encendían de un color rosado.

—Ni si quiera pudiste decirlo sin reírte—Recalqué soltando una carcajada—Sin duda tu fuerte es el café y no el dar cumplidos a tus clientas.

—Oye tengo que mejorar en lo que hago, si no, jamás lograré que me tomen en serio otras chicas lindas como tú, pero ya en serio ¿vienes a desayunar?

—Pues sí, tienes un buen punto, si vengo en plan de clienta. La cafetería no está abierta y quisiera poder desayunar algo más elaborado que un cereal con leche.

—¿Qué te parecen unos waffles con fruta y un café?

—Me conoces bien

—Te lo digo, tengo que mejorar en lo que hago para que me puedas tomar en serio—Presumió mientras me giñaba un ojo, para después volver a sonrojarse y entrar a toda velocidad.

Al tomar asiento en una de las mesitas de la terraza, me di cuenta que mis mejillas también estaban de color rosa, Hyun nunca fallaba en hacerme sonreír, sin embargo esta vez me encontré a mí misma pensando en cómo reaccionaría Lysandro de verme bromear de esa forma con Hyun, sabía que no le era indiferente a Hyun e inlcuso podía llegar a ser divertido tontear con él. ¿Se pondría celoso? Mis mejillas comenzaron a arder con fuerza de pensar en la posibilidad de volver a ver la expresión de Lysandro estando celoso y un poco de arrepentimiento me invadió.

—No pensé que mi guiño tendría tanto efecto en ti—Declaró con seguridad, cuando servía mi desayuno.

—Quisieras que así fuera—Contesté, tratando de evitar la mirada de Hyun.

—Entonces si no fue mi guiño, ¿qué te puso así que ni siquiera quieres verme a la cara?—preguntó acercándose a mi rostro.

Mi corazón estaba agitado, pero no sabía si era por la cercanía del rostro de Hyun con el mío, las miradas asesinas de Clemence a lo lejos de nosotros o la imagen que no se iba de mi cabeza de Lysandro celoso, o la mezcla de las 3 cosas a la vez.

—Hyun—Exclamé mientras me paraba de golpe para alejarlo con mi brazo—Gracias por traerme el desayuno, pero agradecería que respetaras un poco mi espacio personal—Chillé—sobre todo si Clemence nos está viendo, siento su mirada mortífera desde lo lejos, no tarda en venir hacia acá—susurré después de lograr separarlo un poco y sentarme en mi mesa.

—Hyun, querido puedes venir un momento—Vociferó Clemence con un tono empalagoso.

—Te llaman, puedo desayunar sola, no te preocupes.

—Voy en un momento, Clemence—respondió—Oye en serio, me gustaría saber que te hizo ponerte así, sé que no te sonrojaste por mí o mi guiño seductor pero me gustaría saber quién si pudo hacerte sonrojar sin estar presente—añadió antes de irse.

—Es un secreto—Declaré victoriosa antes de que se fuera.

Empecé mi desayuno, al tiempo que escribía y borraba lo que habría de responderle a Lysandro…

"Muchas gracias por el mensaje, no esperaba que contestaras tan rápido…"

—No, suena como si no hubiera querido que me respondiera

"Lysandro, muchas gracias por el mensaje, Rosalya me dijo del boleto de autobús, está programado para el viernes, así que ¿supongo que te veré el viernes?"

—Suena extraño…

"Lysandro, gracias por tomarte el tiempo para responder a mi carta, ya me comentó Rosalya del boleto de autobús, me dedicaré a empacar mis cosas, me siento muy emocionada de poder acompañarlos espero poder verlos el viernes si todo va bien. Hasta entonces"

Envié el mensaje con un nudo en la garganta, todavía no podía creer lo que estaba pasando.

—Realmente espero que todo salga bien—Pronuncié mientras que colocaba el teléfono en mi pecho, aun nerviosa.


	3. El Vestido

~AVISO~

Si alguien está interesado en auxiliarme en traducir la historia al inglés acepto ayuda, me gustaría que la historia llegase a la mayor cantidad de personas posibles.

Gracias por su atención ?, sigan disfrutando de la historia.

—

Me quedé observando la pantalla de mi celular, que mostraba la palabra "ENVIADO". Estaba decidido, el viernes nos veríamos.

Me pregunté que estaría sintiendo Lysandro en éste momento, mi corazón estaba en todas partes sin duda, hace no más de un día estaba tirada en mi cama llorando porque pensaba que él no querría verme de nuevo, aunque hubiera sido lo normal tomando en cuenta que somos ex-novios. Y ahora estaba al borde de explotar de la felicidad, porque nos vamos a reencontrar después de 4 años. Una duda rondaba por mi mente todavía, ¿Por qué me estaba sintiendo asi?

Si me detuviera a analizar un poco mi comportamiento y la razón por la cual me había afectado tanto todo esto creo que sería por dos factores; mis sentimientos de culpa y el amor que sentía por Lysandro cuando salíamos. Siendo honesta, llorar porque un ex-novio no quisiera verme no sonaba como algo que me permitiría hacer, sin embargo creo que la principal razón por la que me afectaba de sobremanera y permitía a ese lado de mi hacer lo que quisiera con mis emociones, era porque yo también me sentía responsable de nuestra ruptura, siempre sentí que hubiera podido hacer más y realmente quería hacer más, sin embargo tenía muchas limitaciones que siendo realista no hubieran permitido hacer ni la mitad de las cosas que mi cabeza decía que podía. El otro aspecto sentía que era fundamental dejarlo en claro para mi misma, si realmente ésta persona no me importara, no me hubiese ayudado a crecer como persona, no hubiera entrado tan profundo en mi corazón, no hubiera estado en esos momentos tan difíciles para mi incluso ni siquiera como mi pareja si no como mi amigo, creo que nunca hubiera buscado una reconciliación, tanto con el como conmigo misma y lo que estaba sintiendo, Rosalya había tenido razón en dos cosas que con mi visita, el cerrar el ciclo de esa ruptura y decidir que postura tomaríamos ahora, era sin duda lo que más me emocionaba, la esperanza de reconciliarnos, callar esas culpas, perdonar nuestras fallas, y aunque una relación no es exactamente lo que estaba buscando en ese momento, no me desagradaba la idea de empezar a crear una desde cero.

Terminé mi desayuno, me acerqué a la caja para pagar, Hyun estaba recogiendo los platos y mi taza.

—Veo que ni siquiera en vacaciones puedo evitar que te entrometas entre Hyun y Yo, te advierto que si sigues acercándote a él de esa manera no dudaré dos veces en despedirte.

—No tiene de que preocuparse Clemence no planeo intervenir más entre ustedes, solo quiero pagar mi desayuno e irme a hacer mis maletas.

—Eso me agrada más, serán $9 dólares, por favor.

Pagué, me despedí de Hyun y me encaminé nuevamente a mi habitación en el campus a preparar mi maleta.

Apareció una notificación en mi celular, era el correo de Rosa, los boletos que tenía que imprimir, antes de llegar a los dormitorios me desvié para ir a la biblioteca y poder imprimir mis pases para el autobús, que por suerte no estaba cerrada, pues dejaban la biblioteca abierta para los cursos de recuperación. Tomé una computadora, imprimí mis pases y seguí hacia mi habitación.

Yeleen ya se había marchado, la habitación había quedado un poco vacía, tomé mi maleta y comencé a empacar mi ropa, al inicio tuve dificultades en decidir que llevar, pero opté por llevar la ropa más cómoda que tuviera y uno que otro vestido para salir, al fin y al cabo estaba yendo al campo no a unas vacaciones en la playa.

Terminé de guardar mi ropa, mis pases, compré de la tienda de conveniencia productos de cuidado personal para llevar en mi viaje, ya estaba lista para el viernes.

Le envié un mensaje a Alexy para contarle un poco de la situación, hasta ahora solo Rosa sabía que me iría y prefería no ocultarle algo tan importante a mi mejor amigo.

"Hey Alex, te gustaría acompañarme el jueves en la mañana a hacer unas compras antes de irme?"

No tardó mucho en responder…

"¿Bromeas? Me encantaría, ¿a dónde vas?, no me habías dicho nada"

Me mordí el labio.

"Bueno, voy a ir a ver a Lysandro, Rosa me regaló unos pases de autobús para estar allá una semana"

Podía sentir una sonrisa dibujarse lentamente en mi rostro.

"¡¿QUÉ?!, ¿Y CUANDO PLANEABAS DECIRME? (＃ﾟДﾟ)"

"Pues te estoy diciendo ahora, si gustas puedo contarte el resto mañana que vayamos de compras"

"No tienes remedio, está bien no te diré que no me gustaría que me contaras ahora mismo, pero bueno puedo esperar, siempre y cuando no me canceles de último minuto"

"Te veo mañana frente a las tiendas a las 2:00p.m. ¿Te parece?"

"De acuerdo"

Sin más que hacer me di un baño, me puse mis pijamas y descansé el resto de la tarde viendo una película sobre un señor mayor que narraba desde el diario de su esposa con Alzheimer la historia de su amor y todas las dificultades que pasaron para poder estar juntos.

Caí dormida, sin embargo podía sentir gotas de lluvia caer sobre mi piel, estaba de pie a la orilla del muelle de un lago en el que jamás había estado con un vestido azul cielo con detalles de encaje blanco y mi cabello completamente calado por el agua, entre la neblina pude divisar a un joven, alto que vestía una camisa blanca con las mangas recogidas, un pantalón de vestir café claro, sus ropas estaban completamente empapadas de manera que dejaba ver un poco su espalda y lo que parecía ser un tatuaje, el joven estaba subiendo un bote de madera y atándolo a un soporte. Se irguió y fue cuando pude observarlo mejor, portaba un degradado negro a plateado que iba en conjunto con el largo de su cabello era muy corto en su nuca sin embargo el largo aumentaba hasta la parte superior de su cabeza, al volverse hacia mi podía distinguir perfectamente su flequillo y sus mechas con el degradado negro a plata, además de sus inconfundibles ojos ámbar y verde.

—Lysandro…te había extrañado muchisimo, disculpame por haberte abandonado en el peor momento, no me imagino todo lo que has de haber sufrido—Me disculpé.

—Yo también te eché de menos, no te imaginas el sufrimiento que me atormentó todos estos años por haberte dejado ir, sin embargo no está en mis planes volver a cometer el mismo error dos veces—Expresó melancólico.

—Para mi nuestra relación no había terminado, todavía te amaba—Confesé con mi voz quebrada

—Bueno sin duda alguna, terminó pero eso no quiere decir que haya dejado de amarte o que no me gustaría que lo intentaramos de nuevo, si estás de acuerdo—Declaró dirigiéndose a mi

Sus palabras me paralizaron, él terminó por acabar la distancia que existía entre nosotros, tomó dulcemente de mis mejillas y acarició levemente mi nariz con la suya.

—Te amo sucrette, como a nadie en este mundo.

Sus ojos no dejaban de verme, estaban brillando como nunca, estaba completamente empapado, su cabello se amoldaba a su rostro destilando gotas que parecían pequeños brillos en su piel, sus brazos se veían aun más musculosos que en la preparatoria, no se como lo había logrado Lysandro pero era todavía más guapo de lo que podía recordar, subí mis manos a su nuca y comencé a acariciar su cabello, era muy suave a pesar de ser corto, di un pequeño vistazo a sus labios para después volver a sus ojos, me miraba atentamente como si estuviera tratando de guardar en su memoria cada detalle de ese momento, sus manos bajaron lentamente a mi cintura, nuestras ansias no podían esperar más, sus labios rozaron los mios, no pude más que limitarme a cerrar mis ojos y enfocarme en mi cuerpo, en como se derretía ante lo que estaba sintiendo, esa corriente eléctrica que había olvidado cada que nuestros labios se tocaban, a las caricias de Lysandro sobre mi ropa.

Al volverlos a abrir me di cuenta que estaba aún tumbada en mi habitación, con el corazón acelerado, mi rostro completamente ruborizado y una tremenda decepción. Había sido un sueño.

Dejé escapar un largo suspiro, me senté en mi cama y tomé el celular para revisar la hora. Eran las 12:00 p.m., me levanté de un salto y tomé un baño lo más rápido posible, me había quedado dormida y si quería tener la oportunidad de arreglarme, desayunar y estar a tiempo, tenía que apresurarme.

Salí a toda prisa, para mi suerte logré llegar a tiempo, sin embargo Alexy ya me esperaba, nos saludamos como de costumbre y comenzamos con nuestro recorrido por las tiendas.

—¿Y bien?, ¿Puedo saber a que se debe tu reencuentro con Lysandro?

—La verdad, fue algo muy repentino, Rosa sugirió que yo me pusiera en contacto con el después de todos estos años y acepté pues fue algo que le había estado dando vueltas desde que regresé—dije—Por como terminaron las cosas y todo lo que pasó después de que me fui, sentí que le debía una disculpa a Lysandro, el terminó conmigo para que fuera más fácil para mi, pero no fue nada fácil para él y siendo honesta nunca me sentí cómoda después de eso—confesé con pesar

—Te entiendo, de hecho para ninguno de nosotros fue fácil tu partida, yo te extrañaba a diario, pero no creí que fuera bueno tratar de forzar nuestra amistad en linea y luego entré a la Universidad y todo se volvió más complicado, eso si Armin extrañaba bromear contigo, antes de irse siempre que jugaba videojuegos en ocasiones mencionaba cosas como "A Sucrette le habría encantado este juego" o "Sería más divertido si estuviera Sucrette aquí, sin ella todo se siente más…aburrido"

—Yo también los extrañaba mucho, también extraño a los demás a Kentin, a Iris, Violeta…Vaya incluso a Laeti la extraño muchisimo.

—Oye Su volviendo al tema de Lysandro, ¿Cuál es tu plan?, ¿Planeas hacer todo espontaneo o ya practicaste algunas frases para cuando vuelvas a verlo?

—Yo…realmente no lo sé, no tengo planeado nada, siento que si ensayo algo terminaré por ponerme más nerviosa

—Pues entonces es mejor ponerlo nervioso a el que el a ti ¿No?—Propuso pensativo

—¿Qué quieres decir?—cuestioné extrañada

—Qué si lo vas a ver después de tanto tiempo, creo que por lo menos el primer día deberías ir despampanante, como para ponerlo nervioso y ayudarte a ti a estar más confiada.

—No, ni hablar…voy a una granja, no a una fiesta o algo así.

—Oh, es cierto había olvidado ese detalle…bueno si no planeas ir muy extravagante por lo menos ve muy bien arreglada, escoge ropa con la que te sientas confiada, cómoda y puedas ponerlo nervioso—dijo para después giñarme un ojo.

—Lo intentaré

—No digas eso, mejor piensa en que así será y que puedes hacerlo, aunque realmente pienso que deberías de por lo menos llevar algún outfit o algo con que deslumbrarlo, uno nunca sabe—sugirió alzando su cejas de manera sugestiva.

—Eres increíble, está bien pero nada muy extravagante por favor—Acepté.

—Vamos a mi tienda favorita, estoy seguro que encontrarás algo—dijo con un gran brillo en sus ojos.

Me llevó a toda velocidad, por el centro de la ciudad hasta llegar a una tienda que nunca había visto, se veía ropa bastante a la moda y muy colorida a diferencia de las boutiques de ropa que no variaban de más de los 3 colores básicos de la temporada.

Buscamos incansablemente hasta que dimos con un hermoso vestido largo floreado color negro, el patrón eran flores blancas y grandes muy bellas con mucha distancia entre unas y otras, tenía un escote en "V" pero nada muy revelador, las mangas eran acampanadas simulando holanes cortos, la falda era larga con una bella caída muy fluida decorada con un listón que se amarraba al costado derecho. La tela era muy fresca y tenía más que la aprobación total de Alexy, además de que no se veía muy llamativo o incómodo de utilizar en el campo.

Ambos salimos con una sonrisa de la tienda y platicamos unas horas más hasta que cayó la tarde.

—Sabes Sucrette, cuando estabamos en la preparatoria todo parecía que sería tan simple, sencillo, lo más divertido era estar contigo y acompañarte en todos los embrollos en los que te metías, cuando te diste cuenta al fin de los sentimientos de Lysandro y de los tuyos, no pude evitar sentirme muy feliz, así que cuando terminaron me sorprendió muchísimo. Incluso ahora que hablas de una posible reconciliación, hay algo que me dice que entre ustedes hay mucho que arreglar pero que al final valdrá la pena, así que no te guardes nada, oportunidades como ésta no se las dan a cualquiera.

—Gracias Alex, haré lo mejor que pueda, gracias por decirme eso, me anima saber que estoy haciendo lo correcto con este viaje.

—Y nunca lo olvides, siempre es mejor ir preparado para todo, especialmente para esos encuentros a media noche por "insomnio"—insinuó con una sonrisa.

—¡A-Alexy!—Grité ruborizada

—No puedes dejar de lado la posibilidad, además probablemente el pobre hombre tenga más de 4 años sin hacer nada de nada, así que…Solo digo que si se presenta la oportunidad, es mejor que estés preparada…al menos psicologicamente.

—Siento como si me lo dijeras por experiencia propia

—Tu solo toma mi consejo, todo puede pasar y si ambos quieren que esas cosas pasen pues ni quien los detenga.

—Pretenderé que no hablamos de esto—Dije completamente avergonzada.

—Se que pueda ser un poco incómodo para ti pensar que hago con estas cosas conmigo, pero mientras te cambiabas escondí en tu bolso un par de preservativos por si acaso, no tienes nada que agradecerme, como dije es mejor prevenir—Confesó divertido

—Alex…De verdad que no tienes remedio—mis manos se fueron directamente a tratar de esconder mi cara y la vergüenza que estaba sintiendo de tan solo pensar en lo que acababa de decir Alexy.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, prometí ir a cenar ahora con mis papás y Morgan.

—Mucha suerte Alexy, que todo salga bien

—Igualmente Su, luego me cuentas como te fué—Respondió y me abrazó para después irse.

Mis nervios estaban descontrolados, ya bastantes nervios me provocaba ver a Lysandro, como para agregarle otras posibilidades a lo que pudiera pasar estando allá. Sin embargo, en dado caso de que algo como lo que insinuaba Alexy realmente sucediera, me encontré a mi misma pensando en que no me desagradaria en lo más mínimo, después del sueño que tuve ese día la idea de revivir esos sentimientos y sensaciones me resultaba bastante atractiva.

Sin más divagar, me dispuse a regresar a los dormitorios, para descansar pues el autobús salía la mañana siguiente a las 7:00 a.m. y tenía que estar allá a mas tardar las 6:00 a.m. por si ocurría algún contratiempo.

Empaqué en mi maleta el vestido que había comprado con Alexy, y recordé lo que me había comentado alexy de su travesura, vacié mi bolsa para comprobar lo que había dicho, y que para mi sorpresa había sido una mentira, al menos hasta que abrí un cierre que estaba en la parte interna de la bolsa y sentí dos pequeños envoltorios. No había mentido con eso de que llevaba consigo preservativos, los saqué de mi bolsa, contemplé durante unos segundos si sería bueno hacer caso del consejo de Alexy, y con toda la pena del mundo volví a colocarlos dentro de mi bolsa, no pasaría más allá de que solo los llevase a pasear conmigo, así que no deberían de resultar un problema.

Después de terminar con los últimos preparativos, me dispuse a dormir y descansar para el día siguiente que prometía ser un día agotador y un poco emocionante.

—

Tengo las intenciones de ilustrar al Lysandro del sueño de Su, y la ropa que utilizaron, así como el vestido pues no me siento muy cómoda describiendo ropa de la manera que quiero que se lo imaginen.

Una preguntita rápida ¿Se imaginan a Lysandro de 20 y algo con el cabello largo (de un largo medio) o corto (de la nuca corto, pero manteniento su fleco)?

He visto muchas ilustraciones que lo hacen a el con su cabello largo, y me cuesta decidir que iría más con su personalidad pero que al mismo tiempo sea práctico y creíble de un joven de 20 y algo que vive en una granja haciendo trabajo pesado, bajo el sol.

¿Que les pareció?


	4. Mi Corazón

Espero les guste, esta cuarta parte.

—

La alarma sonó, mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y quedé unos minutos observando el techo, un nudo en mi estómago se hizo presente, los nervios habían comenzado a surtir efecto.

Tomé un baño con agua fria, me vestí con la ropa que había preparado; un body color hueso de manga ¾ de cuello "v" con un listón que entrecruzaba el cuello, terminaba de dar estilo a la blusa con un moño pequeño y una falda tipo lápiz color verde militar con una costura recta por el medio de la falda, unas medias negras y unos botines negros cerrados con elastico a los costados. Llevaba mi cabello recogido en una media cola, y había maquillado mi rostro ligeramente.

Después de dar una última ojeada a mi apariencia por el espejo, tomé mi maleta y emprendí mi camino hacia la estación de autobuses. Había mucha gente, parecía que varios alumnos también regresarían a sus casas en las vacaciones.

Entregué mis pases de abordaje, el personal de transporte guardó mi maleta para al final subir al autobús.

Logré encontrar un par de asientos vacíos, me senté cerca de la ventana, le escribí un mensaje a Rosa para avisarle que ya estaba en camino y me perdí entre el paisaje que ofrecía la carretera.

Al cabo de unas 5 horas, habíamos llegado, bajé mis maletas, el pueblo en el que se encontraba la granja de Lysandro era bastante pequeño, pero muy acogedor, se podía aspirar una paz que la ciudad solo podría envidiar. Habian cabañas muy rústicas de madera, coloridas, llenas de flores y arboles frondosos. Las calles eran empedradas con patrones hermosos, tenían un pequeño mercado al final de la calle y una que otra tienda.

Comencé a entender un poco el porqué los padres de Lysandro habían decidido vivir ahí, era muy tranquilo y bello.

La granja de los padres de Lysandro no fue difícil de ubicar, Rosa me había enviado la ubicación de la granja, quedaba un poco retirado de la parada de los autobuses y de las cabañas que habían, pero nada que fuera lo suficientemente lejos como para procurar transporte, al menos eso pensaba antes de tomar camino.

Mientras caminaba hacia mi destino, los nervios poco a poco iban consumiendo la fuerza de mis piernas, no podía evitar que temblaran con cada paso que daba. El cielo para mi mala suerte comenzó a tornarse oscuro y unos truenos anunciaban que una lluvia se acercaba.

Como era de esperarse comenzó a llover, corrí tanto como mis piernas me lo permitieron con el peso de mi maleta acompañandome. Para cuando llegué a la granja, el sol ya se había ocultado, parecía que eran entre la de la tarde, mi maquillaje estaba corrido, mi ropa estaba completamente empapada, ni que decir de mi cabello que estaba desaliñado por tanto correr y sobre todo mojado.

Mi maleta había sobrevivido mejor a la lluvia que yo, sin embargo estaba cubierta de lodo.

Al llegar al frente de la granja, esta era protegida por una valla de alambre que rodeaba todo el terreno, la entrada principal era una puerta del mismo material y una pequeña cadena con candado que evitaba que extraños entrasen.

Saqué mi teléfono para llamar a Rosa y avisarle que estaba afuera, sin embargo la pantalla mostraba un pequeño símbolo que indicaba que no tenía señal.

—Perfecto—dije para mi misma frustrada.

La casa no estaba tan cerca y por el viento no podían escucharme si gritaba, tenía que hacer algo, pero mi cabeza ya no daba para más, estaba exhausta. Me senté un poco sobre mi maleta, cuando a lo lejos observé una figura que se acercaba a la entrada.

Respiré más tranquila, solo para después comenzar a sentir que mi corazón me abandonaría en medio de todo. Lysandro era quien venía hacia mi y yo vuelta un desastre no pude hacer nada más que ponerme de pie y observar fijamente hacia el.

—Temíamos que hubieras sido atrapada por la lluvia de camino hacia aquí, ibamos a ir a buscarte—gritó Lysandro a unos metros de mi.

—No tienen de que preocuparse, estoy bien, solo me mojé un poco, para cuando venía no había dónde resguardarme de la lluvia así que pensé que lo mejor sería llegar aquí lo antes posible—Expliqué tratando de disimular mis nervios

—Permíteme un momento para abrir aquí—respondió mientras que sacaba un juego de llaves y quitaba el candado y cadena.

—Si, claro—mi corazón estaba agitado, no podía escuchar nada más que su latir.

—Listo, pasa ¿gustas una toalla para secarte?, el baño está disponible si necesitas usarlo—Ofreció cortésmente.

—Si por favor, me gustaría secarme y tomar un baño, no quisiera enfermarme—mis ojos no podían dejar de ver su espalda mientras me guiaba hacia su casa.

—Es un gusto volver a verte después de tanto tiempo—confesó mientras se volvía hacia mi con una sonrisa.

—Y-Yo también estoy muy contenta de verte de nuevo—Las palabras salían de mi boca pero mi mente estaba completamente en blanco.

Sus ojos se quedaron un momento atentos a mi, no pude evitar ruborizarme.

Algo que no había prestado atención era a su apariencia, Lysandro vestía un saco gris, con una camisa de botones blanca, sobre ella un chaleco color verde bosque y unos pantalones rectos de un color negro, con unos botines cerrados. Su vestimenta ademas de que hacia ver su espalda mas ancha, dejaban ver que sus brazos estaban aun más fornidos.

Su cabello estaba largo recogido en una cola de caballo de manera que llegaba por debajo de sus hombros, su flequillo seguía igual con el degradado tan característico suyo.

Había algo en su rostro, se veía más grande, tenía un aire de mayor madurez que antes, su piel se veía un poco bronceada. Definitivamente no era el Lysandro que yo conocí en el Instituto.

Sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rosado y sus ojos se volvieron toscamente hacía otro lado, entonces comenzó a quitarse su saco rápidamente para después colocarlo sobre mis hombros.

—Es mejor que te cubras, puedes enfermarte, si gustas yo llevo tu maleta, pasemos a la casa para que puedas ponerte cómoda—Añadió evitando mi mirada.

—Gracias—respondí extrañada.

Su cambio de actitud me había tomado por sorpresa, por lo menos hasta que entramos a la casa, era grande y espaciosa, completamente de madera y decorada de manera minimalista pero muy elegante a la vez.

—Llevaré la maleta a tu habitación, está en el segundo piso, el baño está en la última puerta al fondo.

—Si está bien, muchas gracias.—Agradecí

—Sucrette, que bueno que pudiste venir sin tantos problemas—interrumpió Rosa contenta para después abrazarme.

—Bienvenida Sucrette—añadió Leigh

—Si, dentro de lo que cabe, muchas gracias Leigh—Le devolví el abrazo a Rosa.

—Bueno, entonces ya podemos empezar a preparar la cena, te veo en un ratito más—Se despidió Rosa antes de guiñarme el ojo para despues volver a la cocina, llevando a Leigh del brazo.

—¿Gustas que te muestre tu habitación?—preguntó Lysandro quien no se había movido.

—Si, por favor.

Me guió hasta la que sería mi habitación esos días, dejó mi maleta dentro de la habitación y salió.

—Si necesitas algo estaremos abajo.

—Gracias nuevamente, bajaré en un momento.

Lysandro cerró la puerta de mi habitación y yo quede más tranquila, no podía evitar seguir sintiendo los nervios de antes, controlarlos había sido muy agotador sobretodo después de enfrentarme al viaje y la lluvia.

La habitación era sencilla, tenía una ventana amplia con una plataforma, en la que uno se podría sentar, la cama era de tamaño matrimonial, con unas sábanas blancas con detalles en forma de diamante en color plata, estaba decorada con repisas cubiertas de libros, había un escritorio muy sencillo de madera de color negro y una silla a juego, justo enfrente de la cama, un closet pequeño y un tablero de corcho con notas y bosquejos. Sin duda alguna, era la habitación de Lysandro.

Mi corazón estaba impaciente, me quité el saco de Lysandro, la prenda emanaba un aroma muy agradable una combinación de madera con un ligero toque avainillado, lo coloqué en la silla del escritorio y me dispuse a tomar un baño, preparé mi ropa y toallas para finalmente encaminarme al baño.

En el interior del baño había un espejo con un hermoso marco de madera tallada, fue entonces al verme en el espejo que la actitud extraña de Lysandro cuando me dió su saco tuvo sentido. Había olvidado por completo que estaba empapada y como mi blusa era bastante clara con el agua se había vuelto casi transparente dejando expuesto mi sujetador casi por completo. Se había dado cuenta y me dio su saco por esa misma razón, mi rostro estaba ardiendo, no era como si Lysandro jamás hubiese visto mi sujetador, sin embargo los nervios estaban a flor de piel, no pude evitarlo.

Mientras me bañaba mil y un pensamientos me daban vueltas en la cabeza, me apresuré a salir, entré a mi habitación y comencé a vestirme, quería abrigarme un poco pues la noche se había tornado más fresca por la lluvia. Me puse un par de leggings negros, un sweater tejido rosa palo y unas pantuflas sencillas color blanco.

Bajé a la sala para encontrar a Lysandro sentado, Rosa y Leigh poniendo la mesa.

—Huele delicioso—expresé

—Espero te guste, hicimos lasagna, sientense a cenar ya hemos terminado de poner la mesa.

Lysandro agradeció a Rosa y ambos nos dirigimos a la mesa, cuando estaba por sentarme sentí que alguien había movido mi silla para que fuera mas fácil sentarme, de igual manera hizo Leigh con Rosa, el ser caballerosos era parte de ellos sin duda alguna. Rosa pasó el resto de la cena platicando sobre la importancia de la lasagna en su familia y como era un platillo que acostumbraban comer en días lluviosos para ayudarles con el frío.

—Bueno, cambiando de tema, Sucrette ¿No te gustaría que te dieran un recorrido de la granja mañana? Los chicos la han trabajado mucho, tenía años sin estar así de bella, y estoy segura que te encantaría ver todo lo que tiene para ofrecer, creo que no hay nadie mejor que Lysandro para ello, claro si el no tienen ningún problema en hacerlo—comentó Rosa intentando comprometer a Lys.

—No tengo problema en mostrarte la granja mañana temprano Sucrette, si es lo que deseas—Respondió Lysandro completamente consciente de las intenciones de Rosa.

Sin duda Lysandro había cambiado, en otra época el habría pasado de largo el comentario o simplemente no hubiera sabido que era para él.

—Pues si no representa un problema, me encantaría conocer la granja.

—Te llamaré a tu cuarto a las 6, ¿Está bien?, es mejor comenzar temprano.

—Está bien—Sonreí.

—Bueno, no se ustedes pero nosotros ya nos vamos a dormir, hemos tenido un día agotador—Bostezó Rosalya mientras que se volvía a ver a Leigh con una cara que imploraba le siguiera la corriente.

—Aún es temprano, y casi no hemos conversado con nuestra invitada—argumentó Leigh para sorpresa de Rosa.

—No, te preocupes mi amor, mañana platicamos, yo estoy muy cansada y necesito dormir, ¿me acompañas?—insistió Rosa, llevándose a Leigh del brazo.

—Está bien, que pasen buenas noches—se despidió Leigh.

—muchas gracias por la cena chicos estuvo muy rico todo, que pasen buenas noches— agradecí.

—buenas noches, que descansen—dijo Lysandro antes de se fuesen.

Nos habíamos quedado solos, creo que comenzaba a entender el apuro de Rosa por irse a dormir, si alguien estuviera cansado creo que más bien sería Lys, por su trabajo en la granja, incluso yo por todo lo que pasé ahora para llegar aquí. Aun así, las intenciones de Rosa serían en vano, no me sentía lo suficientemente comoda como para enfrentar algo de ésta manera.

—Creo que yo también me iré a descansar, tuve un día muy ajetreado con lo del viaje, la lluvia…—dije

—Te acompaño a tu habitación, hay un par de cosas que olvidé en el escritorio.

—Está bien—respondí nerviosa.

Nos encaminamos al cuarto, mientras que Lysandro sacaba su cosas del escritorio, yo preparaba mi pijama para dormir. Pude observar que había sacado una libreta negra con un separador color esmeralda, un par de cartas y una pequeña bolsa alargada que parecía ser un estuche.

—Muchas gracias por la carta, y por venir aquí—Expresó Lysandro aún de espaldas acomodando sus pertenencias.

—N-No fue nada—respondí alterada, su comentario me tomó completamente por sorpresa—Desde que llegué a la ciudad sentía que tenía que hablar contigo, tenía que verte—confesé.

Se volvió hacia mí, sus ojos denotaban una profunda tristeza.

—Muchas gracias—Me abrazó con fuerza.

Mi corazón estaba a punto de estallar, las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control, algo tan simple había logrado quebrarme y la seguridad que había fingido hasta ahora.

—Te extrañé tanto, desde el día en que te fuiste, al recibir esa carta me sentí verdaderamente feliz, después de tanto tiempo—sollozó, no era yo solamente quien estaba fingiendo estar bien—se que estoy siendo egoísta, que yo fui quien decidió terminar contigo y aunque en su momento fue lo que yo creí era lo mejor para ambos, no pude evitar preguntarme si lo que había hecho era lo correcto, o que si tu habías entendido mis intenciones, pero al leer que así fue, no pude evitar sentirme aliviado, todos estos años cargué con esa culpa, con ese arrepentimiento, siempre pensé que podía hacer más—tomó aire, esperando componerse un poco—en el fondo sentía que tenía que buscarte, pero mis responsabilidades cada vez me consumieron más y más, la granja, la muerte de mis padres, la escuela…no abandoné mis sueños por quedarme aquí, al inicio tal vez fue mi primera opción, sin embargo después reflexioné y decidí hacer lo que pudiese a medida de lo posible por seguir ese sueño, entré a estudiar Música en una Universidad a las afueras del pueblo, los fines de semana. Sentí que era lo que tu me hubieras dicho que hiciera, y me ha gustado mucho mi carrera…pero aún así, siempre me estuvo faltando algo—se interrumpió para mirarme fijamente a los ojos— al final, seguía sintiéndome culpable de todo, de que la razón por la cual habíamos terminado había sido mi culpa, que nunca volvería a verte ni que sería capaz de disculparme contigo por tanto dolor que te llegué a causar, tanto por haber terminado nuestra relación, como por no buscarte ni haberte escrito como tu lo hiciste ¿Crees qué puedas perdonarme? —preguntó Lysandro con su rostro completamente ruborizado.

Mis piernas terminaron por fallarme, caí de rodillas y amortigué el golpe con mis palmas. Lágrimas desbordaban por mis ojos, Lysandro se acercó a mi tratando de comprender que me estaba pasando. No podía hablar, mi garganta estaba vuelta un nudo y mis sollozos no me permitían decir nada entendible. Sin decir nada se acercó a mi, me ayudó a ponerme de pie para después sentarme en la cama, se arrodilló frente a mi y comenzó a secar mis lágrimas.

—Toma el tiempo que necesites para tranquilizarte ¿Está bien?—dijo mirandome a los ojos.

Asentí, traté de respirar profundamente y despacio para tranquilizarme, dejé escapar las últimas lágrimas y después de 20 minutos de llanto sin parar, pude hablar.

—No entiendo que me pasó, de verdad, por más que intentaba parar de llorar no podía—expliqué—aun así, gracias por contestar mi carta, realmente no esperaba que fueras a responderla en persona…sobre tu pregunta, no tengo nada que perdonarte, más bien perdóname tu a mi, por no haber podido estar para ti, por no llamarte ni luchar más por nuestra relación, yo también sentía que la vida estaba en mi contra para que te buscase, sin embargo creo que fue porque no era el momento indicado para hacerlo, creo que tenía que pasar todo eso para volvernos a encontrar ahora y empezar de nuevo.

Lysandro sonrió enternecido, solo para después pronunciar las siguientes palabras:

—Si eso es lo que sientes, entonces creo que no hay ningúna razón por la cual no podamos comenzar de nuevo.

Dicho eso, se acercó para besar mi mejilla, se puso de pie, me deseó buenas noches y salió de mi cuarto.

Cambié de ropa, me puse un conjunto de short y blusa de tirantes color rosa y encaje negro de seda. Mientras que estaba preparandome para dormir, pude notar que había olvidado sus cosas, las tomé con cuidado y salí para entregárselas.

Había otras dos puertas más además del baño, mi plan no había llegado tan lejos ¿Cómo se suponía que supiera cual era la nueva habitación de Lysandro?

Coloqué mi oido en ambas puertas para asegurarme si no había voces, pero ambos cuartos estaban en total silencio, entre abrí el que estaba junto a mi cuarto pero parecía ser la habitación de Rosa y Leigh, ambos estaban dormidos. Cerré la puerta y me dirigí a la siguiente habitación, toqué la puerta antes de entrar a lo que Lys contestó

—Pasa

Entré a su habitación para darme la sorpresa de que estaba sentado en su cama, con solo una camisa sin abotonar color blanco de manga corta, sus boxers de color negro, además de su cabello suelto que acentuaba el largo de su rostro y que acariciaba levemente su clavícula, su pecho y abdomen se asomaban un poco entre la camisa, confirmé que sus brazos certeramente estaban más fornidos de lo que los recordaba y ni hablar de sus muslos musculosos, me sonrojé al recordar el comentario que había hecho Alexy.

—O-olvidaste esto en el cuarto—titubié

—Viejas costumbres no mueren ¿Cierto?

—¿Por qué lo dices?—cuestioné

—Porque siempre que olvidaba mi libreta, tu eras quien la hacía llegar de nuevo a mi.

—Pues entonces supongo que no, bueno solo venía a eso, te veo mañana temprano, ya debería irme a dormir, es tarde y necesito descansar

—Que tengas una buena noche—tomó sus cosas, me miró una última vez y se fue a acomodar sus pertenencias en la mesita de noche que tenía junto a su cama.

Salí hecha un tomate y regresé a toda prisa a mi cuarto sintiéndome entre nerviosa y excitada. No esperaba que me afectara tanto, ni siquiera esperaba que se viese tan bueno…sexy en pijama.

Traté de quitar la imagen de mi cabeza para después quedarme dormida, en vano pues no podía dejar de pensar en la imagen que acababa de presenciar, los comentarios de Alexy sobre que tenía que estar preparada si algo pasaba o que Lysandro tenía más de 4 años sin estar con otra persona. Me mordí el labio, me giré en la cama y cerré mis ojos.

Esa noche volví a soñar algo muy extraño, que haría las cosas bastante incomodas para mi y como me llevaría el resto del viaje con Lysandro.


	5. Entre Fresas y Conejos

~AVISO~

Aquí está el capitulo 5

 **un pequeño aviso es que en este capitulo hay unos pequeños dialogos más para adultos al inicio del capitulo**

espero que lo disfruten, creo si no me equivoco es el capitulo más largo hasta ahora, las cosas empiezan a desenvolverse cada vez más y más, ¿qué pasará?

Gracias por sus comentarios me alegran el día, sigan apoyando la historia me hace muy feliz compartirla con ustedes

* * *

Sin duda alguna los sueños que tuve desde que supe que iría allí habían sido cada vez más y más extraños.

Esa vez no estaba en un lago, sino a la orilla de la playa, solamente tenía puesto un traje de baño de dos piezas de color negro, muy sencillo y un vestido muy ligero sobre este que apenas y distraía la mirada del bañador, igual de color negro. Mi cabello bailaba con el viento, el sonido de las olas estremecía mi cuerpo.

Unos brazos comenzaron a rodear mi cintura.

Me giré levemente para observar al dueño de dichos brazos. Era Lysandro, quien me miraba contento.

—No habíamos vuelto a vernos en la playa desde aquella vez en el instituto—comenté con nostalgia

—Si lo recuerdo, aquella vez que llovió mientras buscábamos a Rosa y Leigh…—Hizo una pausa—Te veías hermosa aquella vez, al igual que ahora.

Su nariz se hundió en mi cuello, mientras que respiraba lentamente, su aliento chocaba con mi piel. La sensación me dió escalofríos y una extraña sensación en el cuerpo.

—Lys…

—¿Te parece bien si continúo?

No podía concentrarme, estaba perdiendo la cordura, con el simple hecho de sentir su aliento en mi piel me había empezado a poner ansiosa para sentir más cosas agradables.

Fue entonces que sin poder pronunciar ni una palabra simplemente asentí.

Sus labios comenzaron a acariciar mi cuello, hasta que poco a poco fue bajando hacia mis hombros y de mis hombros recorrió mi espalda hasta llegar a mi nuca, donde todas las sensaciones se volvieron aún más fuertes.

Pequeños gemidos salían de mi boca con cada beso, mientras que con cada gemido podía sentir más y más prominente su miembro cálido entre mis glúteos.

Mi ansiedad crecía más y más, una de las manos de Lysandro sostenía mi barbilla y la otra acariciaba mi piel. Comencé a gemir mas y más fuerte, podía incluso sentir mi voz emanar los sonidos

Estábamos justo a la mitad de todo cuando escuché que tocaban una puerta.

Me interrumpí a mi misma y abrí de golpe mis ojos.

—Sucrette, buenos días te hablo para ver si estás lista para el recorrido de ahora.—vociferó Lysandro del otro lado de la puerta.

Mi rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate, el sueño había sido tan real que sin querer había hecho tanto ruido…podía sentir como salía el sonido de mi boca en el sueño…¿Estaba hablando dormida?, toda nerviosa y apenada le contesté:

—En un momento salgo

Me preparé a toda prisa, me vestí con unos jeans azul cielo decorado de listones rojos con blanco a los costados de las costuras, una playera mostaza con un bordado en cursiva a la altura del pecho en negro y unos tenis de plataforma negros de piel sintética.

—Ya estoy—Me interrumpí al momento que abrí la puerta.

Lysandro estaba justo afuera plantado ruborizado viéndome a la cara.

—ya estoy…¿Estás bien?—cuestioné.

—S-Si dame solo un momento—respondió cubriendo su cara con una de sus manos y girándose rápidamente hacia el baño.

Sin duda alguna me estaba escuchando, debió pensar que estaba…

Toqué la puerta del baño para después llamarlo—Lysandro, no es…—me costaba decirlo mi rostro volvió a retomar ese rubor intenso a lo largo de mi rostro—No es lo que…

Lysandro abrió la puerta suavemente, su cara humedecida y un poco ruborizada, con un tono de voz un poco más alto de lo normal respondió;

—Vamos a desayunar para iniciar el recorrido, no te preocupes, yo…haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada, se un poco más cuidadosa la próxima vez, si te da vergüenza que alguien escuche.

—N-No, quiero decir gracias pero, no es lo que crees, yo…no estaba haciendo lo que pi-piensas, tuve un sueño muy extraño y estaba hablando dormida, de verdad—argumenté tomándole del brazo, viéndole a la cara con mi rostro casi brillando de lo apenada que me sentía.

Suspiró—Está bien, si gustas podemos hablar más tarde del tema pero por ahora, ¿Te parece si vamos a desayunar?—me preguntó.

—Si, me parece bien—respondí al fin un poco más tranquila.

Nos dirigimos a la cocina juntos, parecía que Leigh y Rosa no estaban pues la puerta de su habitación estaba completamente abierta y no se veía a ninguno de los dos, mientras yo iba aún sujetada del brazo de Lysandro, gesto que parecía no molestarle. Di un pequeño vistazo hacia el, llevaba su cabello recogido con un listón esmeralda. Vestía una camisa color hueso con las mangas dobladas en ¾, un chaleco color marrón y un pantalón negro, así como botas del mismo color. Bajamos juntos las escaleras y llegamos a la cocina, fue hasta entonces que solté su brazo.

—¿Qué te gustaría desayunar?

—¿disculpa?—pregunté un poco desorientada.

—Si ¿qué gustas desayunar?, eres nuestra invitada, es lo menos que podemos hacer.

—¿Que hay en el menú?—cuestioné.

—Café con pan brioche y tortilla de huevo con champiñones, huevo con calabazas y jugo de naranja…—comenzó a explicar

—La tortilla de huevo con brioche suena bien—respondí.

Lysandro comenzó a preparar nuestro desayuno mientras que le esperaba sentada en el comedor, aproveché el tiempo para admirar aún más la casa que ahora era de Lysandro y Leigh, se notaba la influencia de ambos en la decoración que a pesar de ser una casa muy rústica y de madera, los muebles victorianos como el comedor y sus sillas, los cajones de la cocina, los sillones todo se sentía en armonía.

Lysandro se acercó a la mesa con ambos platos y nos sirvió el desayuno, me ofreció café a lo que acepté, y procedimos a desayunar.

Todo estaba delicioso, la textura de la tortita, el sabor de los champiñones, el pan estaba calientito, su sabor era ligeramente dulce y la miga del pan era muy suave, ni que decir del aroma del café, que desprendía notas diferentes y únicas que jamás pensé podía tener.

—Todo está delicioso—comenté con mi rostro serio.

—Es una de las ventajas de vivir en un pueblo tan pequeño, todo es fresco y recién hecho o recién cosechado—respondió para despues añadir—Gracias por el cumplido.

—Nunca había comido un brioche tan bueno, ni probado un café tan rico.

—El pan lo compramos en la panadería que está en el centro del pueblo al igual que el café.

Me sonrió, se levantó y tomó ambos platos para lavarlos, no había duda que de verdad respetaban mucho su papel de anfitriones en esta casa. Mientras que lavaba los platos me puse de pie para observar el paisaje que se observaba desde la ventana de la cocina.

—Listo, ¿Empezamos ya?—pronunció Lysandro rompiendo el silencio que existía.

Asentí, salimos de la casa, pasando por el porche, la noche anterior no le había prestado atención pero era un porche amplio con un columpio en forma de banca, nos encaminamos a la parte trasera de la casa. Todo el costado de la casa estaba lleno de arbustos y flores, pero la parte trasera de la casa era un jardín completo con diferentes flores y plantas de zanahoria, berenjena, calabacines, además de hierbas de olor como albahaca, romero, oregano, entre otras más.

— Esta es nuestra reserva de vegetales y plantas comestibles, es pequeña pero es suficiente como para abastecer ciertos gustos propios.

—Es increíble, nunca pensé que las plantas serían lo tuyo.

—Hasta yo me sorprendí la primera vez que sembré algo, no podía creer que tuviera talento para éstas cosas. Aunque no es todo.—prosiguió.

Me guió un poco más al fondo del terreno, se lograba divisar entre los árboles un pequeño corral de conejos. Mi emoción creció de sobremanera al darme cuenta que realmente eran esos tiernos animales.

—¿Crías conejos?

—Así es, de forma personal solamente, nunca me gustó que mis padres los vendieran para consumo—explicó—aún así, cuando me enteré de que ellos los habían vendido cuando mi padre enfermó, me sentí un poco triste y decidí rescatar los que pudiese.

—Son muy bellos—respondí.

—¿Quieres tocar uno?—preguntó con una visible sonrisa, parecía que le emocionaba el hecho de que alguien mostrara interés en sus conejos.

—¿Si puedo?

Se inclinó un poco y todos los conejos se reunieron cerca de su mano, sin duda sabían que era el, probablemente así es como los alimentaba pues parecían emocionados. Tomó a uno pequeño, blanco con muchas motitas grises y negras, para después colocarlo entre mis manos. Lo acerqué a mi pecho cuidando que no se cayera y comencé a acariciar su suave pelaje.

—Es muy bello

—Ella es Elenoir, es de las mas jóvenes, además de que es muy dulce, es la única que se siente en confianza de ser sujetada por otras personas aparte de mi.

—¿No todos se dejan acariciar por las personas?

—Pues no, no todos tienen esa confianza, algunos no están acostumbrados y la única persona que conocen es a mi, y yo soy quien les da comida y cuido de ellos, así que no podría esperar que quisieran convivir con otras personas si nunca ven otras personas.

—Son muy inteligentes.

—Si lo son, Elenoir hace unos días jugando, descubrí que podía lanzar pelotitas pequeñas para después ir por ellas a toda velocidad.

—¿Todos tienen nombre?

—Así es, pero no creo que puedas memorizarlos todos ahora, hay algunos que todavía confundo entre sí. ¿Gustas continuar?

—Si, está bien—respondí para entregarle a Elenoir en sus brazos.

—Vendré más tarde pequeñita—Se despidió dulcemente de la conejita mientras la ponía en el corral nuevamente.

Continuamos caminando hasta llegar a la parte más grande y hermosa de la granja.

Tenía un sembradío de fresas, la vista sin duda era maravillosa, las flores pequeñas blancas con el contraste de los puntitos rojos que se asomaban.

—¿A esto es entonces a lo que te dedicas?—pregunté absorta en el campo de fresas.

—Si, cultivamos fresa de la variedad gariguette.

—¿Cómo?, ¿Existen distintas variedades de fresa?—Respondí sintiéndome tonta justo después de haber hecho la pregunta.

—Si, Existen diferentes variedades de fresa como la Gariguette que es un tipo de fresa de alta gama que se da a finales de junio, es un poco alargada, y dulce. Las que normalmente consumimos en el mercado son de gamas más bajas, a estas se les conocen como sólidas y son generalmente redondas, su sabor no es tan concentrado ni tampoco tan dulce.

—Nunca pensé que aprendería tanto de unas fresas, ¿Entonces comercializan con ellas?

—Si, las vendemos para los comerciantes del mercado del pueblo.

—Es increíble, ¿dijiste que están para finales de junio?

—Así es

—Entonces no tardan en dar más fresa ¿verdad?

—en unos cuantos días más probablemente te toque verlas.

—¡Que emoción!, no puedo esperar a ver todo el campo lleno de fresas.

—Es una vista muy bella, las flores y el color rojo brillante de las fresas se ven espectaculares, y ni que decir de su sabor.

—Me alegra mucho que tengas oportunidad de experimentar este tipo de cosas, estaba un poco preocupada que no tuvieras mucho en que entretenerte estando aquí—confesé

—A veces, uno tiene que buscar hacer lo mejor que pueda con su situación e incluso descubres cosas nuevas que nunca te hubieras imaginado te gustarían de haber seguido con tus propios planes—Respondió melancólico mirando hacia el campo.

—si te entiendo—hice una pequeña pausa para después cambiar de tema—¿No tuviste clases ahora? Me comentaste que estabas estudiando los fines de semana.

—Así es, estoy estudiando los sábados, sin embargo estamos en periodo vacacional. Así que aprovecho para trabajar.

—Está bien, disculpa Lys no me gusta sentir que te distraigo mucho. ¿No hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?—me ofrecí.

—puedes platicarme un poco de ti mientras limpio el corral de los conejos.

—¿Qué te parece si te ayudo y te platico un poco?

—Está bien, ¿Vamos?—me invitó alzando su brazo a lo que enrredé el mio con el suyo.

Nos dirigimos hacia el corral nuevamente completamente en silencio, las palabras sobraban, me sentía contenta de poder estar tocando su brazo con el mio, sentir la calidez de su cuerpo, así como el leve aroma de su ropa de trabajo. Una vez estando nuevamente en el corral, traté de continuar la conversación después de recibir las instrucciones para la limpieza del área de los conejos.

—¿Qué te gustaría saber de mi?—curiosié

—¿Qué estás estudiando en tu último año?

—Bueno, no pensé que te intrigaría tanto—solté sin pensar.—Estoy estudiando artes.

—No mencionaste que era lo que habías decidido estudiar en tu carta, solo que habías vuelto a la ciudad y que elegiste Anteros, pero me imaginé que sería Artes—hizo una pausa—hablando de Anteros, ¿Has visto a Castiel?, me dijo que estudiaba allí, pero que casi no tenía tiempo.

—Pues solamente lo he visto un par de veces—respondí, no sabía si era buena idea decirle sobre el concierto de Castiel y su encuentro con Nathaniel.

—Castiel me comentó también que tuvieron un concierto hace poco, ¿Pudiste ir?, me ha invitado a sus conciertos más de un par de veces, también me avisa cuando está en la ciudad.

—Si, si pude ir, se veía muy cambiado, parecía otra persona en el escenario, al menos muy diferente a lo que recuerdo del instituto.

—Me alegro—esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a darle alimento a los conejos— de hecho me dijo que vendría a visitarme mañana, no nos hemos visto en mucho tiempo, espero que pueda venir—añadió con un tono que insinuaba como si no fuera la primera vez que escuchaba eso.

—Sería divertido estar todos juntos de nuevo, ojalá pueda venir—expresé.

Continuamos con el resto de las actividades nuevamente en silencio, no tenía ni idea de que Castiel hacía ese tipo de cosas, cuando hablamos en el concierto se le notaba afectado por el tema de Lysandro y su retirada del grupo, sin embargo no creí que fuera tan atento con él como para contarle de Crowstorm y sus fechas de conciertos entre otras cosas.

Entonces un pensamiento cruzó mi mente como rayo.

¿Castiel le diría a Lysandro de mi regreso a la ciudad antes de que le enviase la carta?

Fue entonces que comprendí lo terrible que hubiese sido de mi parte el no haberle enviado la carta, o el que Rosalya me hubiera convencido de hacer éste viaje. No hubiera podido saber lo que Lysandro me confesó la noche anterior, sus sentimientos acerca de nuestra ruptura. Ni hubiera descubierto sus nuevos intereses, su estilo de vida, ni hubiera conocido a Elenoir.

—¿Algo más que te gustaría saber de mi?—pregunté mientras lo observaba detenidamente.

—¿Tienes nuevos amigos en la Universidad?

—Si, Chani una chica gótica con un fanatismo por los espíritus, demonios y demás que nunca falla en hacerme reír aunque a veces no entiendo sus chistes, y Hyun un chico muy amable con el que trabajo en el Cozy Bear Café.—Mordí mi labio, no podía evitar recordar la escena con Hyun hace unos días.

—Chani suena como una persona muy interesante—comentó mientras sonreía para si—¿Trabajas en la cafetería que estaba cerca del instituto?—añadió

—Si, esa es, ¿tienes alguna otra pregunta?

Hizo una pausa un tanto prolongada pero finalmente realizó su pregunta:

—¿Sales con alguien?—Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos un momento, estaba completamente ruborizado.

Mi corazón se volvió loco, mi cuerpo se petrificó y mis mejillas se tornaron rojas. Lysandro evitó mi mirada al darse cuenta de mi reacción sin embargo no tardó en lanzarme una mirada de reojo, comprendía que su pregunta era incómoda para ambos, era necesario dejar las cosas en claro.

—N-No, no estoy saliendo con alguien—respondí un poco nerviosa—¿Qué hay de ti?—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para romper con el silencio incómodo.

—Yo tampoco estoy saliendo con alguien

—¿Entonces...?

Se acercó a mi, aún ruborizado con sus manos tomó las mías.

—Anoche no pude dormir bien, quería saber si tú...

En ese momento escuchamos a lo lejos a Rosa. Lysandro soltó bruscamente mis manos y aun ruborizado se giró en dirección hacia Rosalya.

—¿Qué ocurre Rosa? —Su voz sonaba alterada.

—Venía por ustedes, la comida ya está lista, también trajimos unos bocadillos para mañana en la noche.

—¿Mañana en la noche?—preguntó extrañado

—Si, Castiel llamó hace rato preguntando por ti, dijo que no contestabas sus mensajes y que ya estaba en la ciudad, que llegaría mañana en la noche, después de arreglar unos asuntos con la banda

—Está bien

—Vamos a comer algo, tienen toda la mañana fuera, estar expuestos tanto tiempo al sol no es bueno —Nos regañó Rosa.

—Si, en un momento más vamos — Respondió Lysandro un poco más tranquilo.

—Insisto, puedo apostarte lo que quieras a que Sucrette ni tu han bebido una gota de agua desde esta mañana, pueden deshidratarse —Respondió tomando mi brazo.

Rosa me llevó a toda prisa dejando a Lysandro detrás de nosotras, para después susurrarme.

—No te enojes conmigo, se que llego en mal momento pero necesito tu ayuda.

—Rosa, ¿qué podría ser más importante que...?

—Castiel quiere organizar una pequeña reunión mañana con los amigos de Lysandro aquí para pedirle que vuelva como invitado especial en un Tour de la banda. El quiere que nosotras organicemos la fiesta.

—Suena tan extraño que Castiel quiera hacer algo así

—Dímelo a mí, me explicó que es por el aniversario de la banda.

—¿Pero por qué quiere hacer algo así? no suena como algo que le gustaría a Lysandro.

—Bueno, creo que es algo que han estado platicando desde hace tiempo, además Lysandro no ha estado en una fiesta en años, creo que sería algo bueno para el, no se ha encontrado con sus amigos desde el instituto, además la oportunidad que le quiere plantear Castiel a Lysandro es una oportunidad única, Lysandro se ha estado negando a volver a la banda desde lo que pasó con sus padres.

—Pero el se ve muy feliz aquí —Repliqué

—Si, pero no puedes negar que su pasión era la música, Lysandro tenía muchos sueños y aspiraciones antes de que todo eso ocurriera, había dejado de escribir canciones y de cantar desde hace años y justo después de que le escribiste adivina que...

—¿Qué?

—Comenzó a cantar de nuevo. Es una señal —exclamó muy emocionada —Lysandro necesita seguir adelante con su vida, no ha podido avanzar desde que ocurrieron todas esas cosas y siento que tu podrías ayudarle.

—¿Y la granja, que ocurriría con ella? no creo que Lysandro se sienta cómodo dejando la granja sola.

—Por eso hemos estado viniendo Leigh y yo, Leigh quiere hacerse cargo de la granja, encargarme a mi la tienda y ya que Lysandro termine la universidad, que decida que quiere hacer.

—¿Pero por qué hasta ahora?—Respondí un poco molesta.

—Porque hasta ahora nos ha comenzado a escuchar, no creas que esa idea se la empezamos a plantear ayer, desde que falleció su padre habíamos intentado persuadirle de terminar sus estudios pero no quería escucharnos, no ha sido hasta que tu regresaste que ha dejado de estar tan a la defensiva sobre estudiar y que comenzó a ir a la escuela los fines de semana —Respondió frustrada —El punto es que puede que tu veas muy bien a Lysandro que se vea feliz sin embargo, su actual felicidad no es más que el ignorando sus problemas reales, tu presencia ha ayudado a que se haya abierto un poco más con las personas a su alrededor, por ello necesitamos tu apoyo, para que entre todos podamos ayudarle a salir adelante con su vida.

—Esta bien, les ayudaré — Accedí.

Rosa no me había dicho con sus palabras tal cual "tu no estabas ahí, no sabes lo que pasó", pero se sintió como tal, pero ahora si estaba y lo que más quería entonces era ayudar.


	6. Interrupciones

Cuando llegamos nuevamente a la casa Leigh se encontraba colocando los cubiertos en la mesa, lo saludé rápidamente y Rosa me llevó a su habitación, nos encerró con llave y comenzó a explicarme todo lo de la fiesta del día siguiente.

—Si gustas yo puedo encargarme de los aperitivos, y Leigh de las decoraciones, lo que necesito que hagas es que distraigas a Lysandro mientras que todo se prepara. Pídele que te lleve al centro, o algo por el estilo, pero alejalo de la casa y entretenlo lo más posible.

—Pero Rosa...

—¿Qué?

—Desde que llegué aquí no he tenido la oportunidad de contarte nada de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros...Y creo que dejarnos solos mañana después de lo de hoy...No sé me pone muy nerviosa.

—Bueno ¿Qué tanto ha ocurrido entre ustedes en un día? No me digas que su tensión sexual hizo de las suyas y aprovecharon ahora para...

—No—negué avergonzada.

—¿Entonces...?

—Pues...Anoche que se fueron ustedes a dormir, Lysandro me pidió permiso para pasar por unas cosas a mi habitación, todo era normal, algo incómodo por la tensión pero pues algo normal, entonces mientras platicabamos se giró hacia mi, me agradeció el que hubiera venido y me abrazó...

—Ajá—Respondió intrigada.

—Entonces yo comencé a llorar y él me confesó cómo se había sentido después de nuestra ruptura, nos tranquilizamos nos despedimos y quedamos en que sería bueno volver a comenzar...

—Continúa...

—Y pues hoy en la mañana tuve un estúpido sueño que hizo que todo se volviera muy incómodo entre nosotros dos...

—¿Entonces estabas soñando y no hacías otras cosas con Lysandro? Cuando Leigh y yo te escuchamos en la madrugada pensamos que ustedes ya habían roto el hielo...

—¿Q-Qué?—Chillé deseando que me tragara la tierra. —¿Entonces ustedes también me escucharon...?—pregunté con intenciones de reafirmar lo que Rosa me acababa de decir.

—Pues si, se escuchaba un poco, normalmente éstas habitaciones no dejan salir mucho ruido a menos que estés con las ventanas cerradas, y estes justo afuera con una oreja en la puerta.

—Ay no—expresé cubriendo mi rostro de la vergüenza, bastante vergonzoso era haber tenido ese malentendido con Lysandro, pero que también existiera con Rosa y Leigh...sin duda quería desaparecer de la tierra.

—Ya eso no importa, termina de contarme que pasó—respondió Rosa tratando de sacarme de mis pensamientos.

—Bueno—acepté aún ruborizada—el punto es que mientras platicabamos poco antes de que llegaras Lysandro me preguntó si salía con alguien

—A lo que le dijiste que no.

—Ajá, entonces el me respondió lo mismo

—Obviamente, no ha salido con nadie después de ti.

—Y justo cuando tu llegaste él estaba a punto de...

—¿De...?

—Pues no sé—solté frustrada—nos interrumpiste.

—Su...No te preocupes, eventualmente te dirá lo que quieres saber.

—Pues si—respondí—Rosa...

—Dime

—¡¿Cómo que romper el hielo?!—reclamé exaltada—Yo no soy así y lo sabes.

—Pues mira que encontrarse nuevamente después de que por azar del destino fueron separados y ahora se reencuentran con el detalle de que aún tienen sentimientos por el otro además de tener más de 4 años sin verse, no me imagino la tensión sexual que debe de haber entre ustedes. Creo que sería más que natural que algo así pasara.

—Pero...

—Bueno tienes razón a lo mejor Lysandro con su manera de ser no se animaría a tomar ese tipo de atrevimientos, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de ti, especialmente con todo lo que has cambiado en éste tiempo, ya no se sabe contigo.

Quise protestar sin embargo, dada la situación no podía afirmar lo contrario. Ni siquiera se que haría yo de encontrarme en esa situación

—Además, no tendrías porque avergonzarte es algo muy normal, incluso si estuvieses haciendo otras cosas más personales...

—Rosa, detente por favor—supliqué apenada.

—Cómo gustes, solo quiero que sepas que si ustedes llegan a encontrarse en esa situación no se incomoden por nuestra presencia, pues puedo asegurarte que no estaremos aquí.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿se van a ir?

—Leigh y yo nos iremos el lunes por la mañana, tenemos que arreglar unos papeles de la tienda y regresamos el jueves. Si todo va bien.

—Rosa...solamente me pones más nerviosa

—No te preocupes Sucrette todo estará bien.

—¿Cómo crees que Lysandro y yo podremos hacer algo mientras que ustedes no están? Me pone nerviosa el solo imaginar que algo así podría pasar...

—Si en dado caso se presentara la oportunidad, ¿La tomarías?—Me preguntó seria.

—Yo...

El sonido de alguien tocando la puerta nos interrumpió, Lysandro llamó a la puerta, salimos de la habitación y nos encaminamos al comedor.

La tarde prosiguió sin más, Lysandro salió con Leigh para terminar sus labores, mientras que Rosa se quedó en su habitación haciendo unas llamadas.

Me quedé sola en mi habitación, disfrutando un poco de paz, me sentí agradecida del tiempo que tenía para pasar tiempo conmigo misma, pues desde que había llegado no había tenido la oportunidad de reflexionar y disfrutar de unos momentos de silencio.

De nueva cuenta había salido el tema sobre el reencuentro de Lysandro y yo, y sobre la posible tensión entre nosotros. Parecía que Rosa y Alexy estaban comploteando en mi contra para convencerme de que tener relaciones con Lysandro era inevitable. La verdad, que no me desagradaba la idea, quiero decir cuando pasas mucho tiempo sin tener relaciones una vez que las has tenido con alguien que tu quieres y confias, después de que éstas se han vuelto un vínculo con la persona, en la cual ambas partes son igual de importantes y el amor por el otro se siente con miradas, caricias o besos. Se extraña esa cercanía que se forma al compartir esa experiencia. Además claro de satisfacer deseos meramente carnales.

Sin embargo, sentía que esos deseos que crecían en mi interior cada que observaba a Lysandro, eran solamente por mi parte.

Lo que tenía completamente claro era que silenciar esos deseos en mi cabeza era muy difícil, al vernos yo sentía un aura de misterio y sensualidad de su parte, cada que mi cuerpo rozaba con el suyo sentía chispas brotar desde mi estómago hasta mi garganta, sus ojos sin duda eran el principal causante de todo, pues a pesar del atractivo de su nueva apariencia, sus ojos seguían teniendo el mismo efecto en mi que siempre.

Entre más le daba vueltas mas ansiosa me sentía sobre todo, no quería esperara nada, sentía que si aumentaba mis expectativas sobre lo que podría pasar solo terminaría decepcionadome al final, si las intenciones de Lysandro terminaban por solo buscar enmendar nuestra relación pero no desarrollar algo más.

Con mi cabeza adolorida de tantos pensamientos, me decidí por salir a pasear un poco. Necesitaba despejarme de todo.

Salí de la casa para encontrarme con un olor que me extrañó, apenas estaba en la puerta y bocanadas de humo de tabaco se elevaban hacia el cielo, desde el costado del pórtico. Bajé los escalones y caminé hacia la parte trasera de la casa lentamente.

Cuando llegué al sembradío de vegetales pude observar a la figura de la que se emanaba el humo, la imagen de Lysandro con un cigarro en su mano, exhalando humo ensimismado con sus ojos cerrados, estaba sentado sobre un banco de madera con una postura relajada, tenía su chaleco desabotonado, su cabello suelto descansando sobre sus hombros.

De todas las personas jamás creí que llegaría el día en el que vería a Lysandro fumando un cigarrillo. Era una de las pruebas de algo que me había esforzado en ignorar y solamente aceptar lo positivo; los problemas con los que él tenía que lidiar día a día.

Sin saber que hacer me decidí por regresar silenciosamente a la casa.

Lysandro comenzó a cantar.

 _Ahora si me he convertido en ti,_

 _sin trazos que seguir,_

 _ahora si ausente estás aquí,_

 _el diablo de forma en mí._

 _En ésta montaña habita el silencio_

 _se prende en llamas el cuerpo por dentro_

 _y en estos abismos se pierden los ecos_

 _y en mis lamentos recuerdo tu voz._

Su voz era melancólica, denotaba tristeza al menos hasta el siguiente verso.

 _Provocas la fiebre desatas el descontrol_

 _estalla la noche._

 _Provocas la fiebre desatas mi descontrol_

 _estalla mi noche..._

Su voz ya no expresaba tristeza, ahora explotaba de erotismo.

Mis piernas rehusaban moverse, Lysandro dejó de cantar.

—Sucrette, puedo ver tu sombra—susurró.

Contuve el aire un momento.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tienes allí?—Cuestionó mientras apagaba su cigarro y se acercaba a mi.

—Ya me iba—respondí

—Espera, Sucrette—imploró

—No, no te preocupes no tienes nada que explicarme, solo salí un momento a tomar aire y me sorprendí de escucharte cantar es todo. Ya me voy a mi habitación.

—Sucrette...—me llamó.

—No pasa nada, de verdad, que pases buenas noches—respondí girándome hacia él.

Necesitaba tranquilizarme, no sabía que me tenía más impactada si el descubrir que ahora Lysandro fumaba o descubrir si la canción era para mi.

Me recosté aun con muchas dudas en mi cabeza, sentimeintos encontrados y dilemas, traté de descansar lo mejor posible a pesar de todo.

La mañana siguiente no pude más que tratar de evitar a Lysandro y estar junto a Rosa.

Por lo menos hasta el mediodía que Rosa nos mandó a ambos a "comprar" unas cosas para la cena en el centro del pueblo.

Lysandro me acompañó al que era su carro, una camioneta de una cabina con caja, color chocolate.

Nos encaminamos al centro del pueblo lo que no tomó mas de unos 15 minutos.

La incomodidad entre nosotros era evidente, no sabíamos ni que decir, con todo lo que había pasado desde el día anterior en la mañana con nuestra conversación interrumpida por Rosa, como por lo que había pasado en la noche. Lo más probable es que él creyera que estaba molesta, yo no sabía ni como romper el hielo de manera que no fuera aún más incómodo.

—Estaba planeando cortar mi cabello ahora, no se si te molestaría acompañarme antes de hacer cualquier cosa—Comentó Lysandro por fin.

Me giré hacia el para observarle mientras hablaba conmigo, su rostro fino, con unos mechones rebeldes sobre su rostro, tenía puesto un sweater color verde y unos overalls de mezclilla desabrochados, además de sus botas negras.

—No tenía intenciones de cortar mi cabello hasta más adelante pero...siento que me estorba un poco que esté tan largo y no quiero verme descuidado.—Respondió un poco apenado.

—E-Está bien, no tengo ningún problema con acompañarte.

Lysandro aparcó la camioneta frente a un salón de belleza, que parecía tener años allí por la pintura desgastada y los diseños dibujados en la pared que asemejaban una peluquería de los 80's.

Entramos, saludó a la mujer encargada de la peluquería, era una mujer de unos 40 y algo, con cabello castaño ondulado corto, tenía una cara redonda y su semblante reflejaba una amabilidad que pocas veces se ven.

La mujer consiguió que le atendieran, y comenzaron a charlar mientras que yo esperaba sentada.

—¿Y bien Lysandrito? ¿Qué te gustaría que hiciera con tu cabello? ¿Lo mismo de siempre?—Preguntó la mujer muy atenta.

—Estaba pensando en dejar mi cabello corto.

—¿Corto?—preguntó extrañada—Pero si nunca has llevado tu cabello corto, al menos no desde hace años.

—Si, lo sé—respondió un poco incómodo.

—Ah ¿no me dirás que quieres parecerte a esos muchachitos coreanos tan populares de hoy en día?—Preguntó con un tono recriminador.

—Pues, me gustaría algo así—respondió mientras que le mostraba una imagen desde su celular.

—Bueno no parece tan exótico, aguarda un momento, iré por la máquina y mis tijeras.

La mujer se marchó un momento para después regresar con todo y su mandil de herramientas, para después ponerse manos a la obra.

—Disculpa señorita pero no la había visto en la ciudad, ¿Es usted amiga de Lysandro?

—S-Si

—¿Cómo se llama?

—¿Yo?, me llamo Sucrette

—¿Sucrette?—preguntó un tanto curiosa—¡Ah esa Sucrette!—Exclamó animada

—¿Perdón?

—¿No eres acaso la novia de Lysandrito?

—N-No señora Madeleine—Negó titubeante Lysandro, quien estaba claramente apenado por la confusión.

—¿Ah no?—Preguntó la señora para después disculparse—Lo siento jovencita, no era mi intención incomodarla.

El resto de nuestra estancia allí la señora se limitó a cortar el cabello de Lysandro. La escena era bastante familiar, por alguna razón entre más veía que su cabello caía al suelo, y como iba quedando su corte, me parecía haberlo visto antes.

Pero no fue hasta que la señora Madeleine terminó que recordé porqué me era tan familiar, su corte era idéntico al de mi primer sueño con el y nuestro reencuentro.

Mi corazón se aceleró y solo me limité a no observarle tan evidentemente embobada.

Lysandro le pagó a la señora, nos despidió y cuando salimos de la tienda me preguntó:

—¿Se me ve bien?

—¿Eh?

—Tienes todo el rato viendome fijamente y con una expresión seria, me gustaría saber si me quedó bien el corte o es realmente malo.

—Se te ve muy bien, es solo que, se me hace extraño verte con el cabello corto, desde que te conozco no lo habías tenido así.

—Bueno, es un alivio, pensé que había tomado una mala decisión al cortarlo así.

—Para nada, te ves muy guapo—Solté sin pensar.

Ambos nos ruborizamos.

—¿Qué te parece si compramos lo que Rosa nos pidió?—pregunté.

—Me parece bien

Realizamos las compras, mientras que yo trataba de entretener a Lysandro lo más posible con cada detalle que pudiese. Mis nervios se volvían más prominentes, entre más se acercaba la noche. No tenía mi idea de cómo iba a resultar la famosa fiesta, ni como tenía que actuar para evitar regresar más temprano de lo que me había encargado Rosa. Llegamos a un punto en que las tiendas comenzaban a cerrar, Lys revisó su celular para darse cuenta que eran las 7.

—Sucrette ya es un poco tarde, ¿Te parece si volvemos? El sol no tarda en ocultarse.

—Ummm, claro está bien—respondí nerviosa.

Caminamos hacia el carro, nos subimos pero ya no podía ocultar mis nervios.

—¿Estás bien?—Preguntó sin encender la camioneta.

Asentí.

Giré mi cara hacia la ventana para tratar de distraerme, al momento en que sentí los dedos de Lysandro tomar mi mano y decir:

—Tranquila, todo está bien, se que tal vez el comentario de la señora Made te hiciera sentir incómoda, pero no había hablado con nadie del pueblo sobre nuestra ruptura, no creí que recordaría tu nombre, de entre todas las cosas.—comenzó—disculpame también por dejarte ver ese lado de mi, no quería que supieras que fumo, se que puedes sentirte decepcionada de mi, pero si me das la oportunidad, me gustaría poder terminar de decirte lo que no pude ayer cuando llegó Rosa.

Mis nervios aumentaron al triple, bastante presión sentía con lo de distraer a Lysandro, como para enfrentarme a todo aquello que nos había incomodado hasta ahora, sus ganas de hablar conmigo de cosas así solo demostraban lo mucho que el había crecido.

—Yo no pude dormir esa noche que platicamos, no podía dejar de preguntarme que significaba volver a...

Su celular vibró violentamente, distrayendolo por completo.

—Volver a...

Su celular volvió a vibrar, distrayendolo nuevamente.

Suspiró—Volver a empezar.

Una última vibración fue suficiente como para acabar con su paciencia, se disculpó un momento y comenzó a leer sus mensajes.

—Dice Castiel que ya llegó al la parada—anunció para mi.

—Si quieres vamos por el—sugerí

—Si, solo quiero saber una cosa, antes de que algo más pase

Nuestras miradas se cruzaron intensamente.

—¿Qué significa para ti volver a empezar conmigo?

—Pues...yo...

—¿Significa que tu y yo podemos volver a estar juntos? o...¿que solo deseas que seamos amigos?

Una sombra detrás de Lysandro apareció para después tocar la ventana para llamar su atención.

Eran Castiel y los amigos de Lysandro.

Lysandro suspiró frustrado, bajó el vidrio de su ventana y saludó a Castiel y a sus viejos amigos, al tiempo que éste me saludaba a mi, Lysandro les indicó que subieran a la caja de la camioneta con todo y sus maletas, se bajó un momento para saludarlos a todos y para que estos le abrazaran, platicaron unos minutos sobre lo cambiados que estaban y finalmente nos dirigimos todos a la granja.

Al entrar a la casa, Rosa dirigió a los muchachos hacia la sala, y Leigh guardó sus maletas en una habitación especial para invitados que estaba en la primer planta.

Todos nos reunimos a cenar en el comedor y comenzaron nuevamente a hablar sobre lo diferentes que estaban todos además de lo felices que se sentían de encontrarse nuevamente.

—Se que no te dije de los muchachos pero creí que te gustaría verlos de nuevo—comentó Castiel.

—No te preocupes, es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo—Sonrió Lysandro

—Los chicos querían verte, igual que yo, teníamos bastante tiempo sin verte, además...—hizo una pausa—tenemos una petición que hacerte.

El rostro de Lysandro se tornó serio, sabía exactamente a donde iba todo eso.

—Queriamos invitarte a cantar como nuestro invitado a un Tour por aniversario de la banda, ya que tu eres uno de los miembros que nos ayudaron a crear Crowstorm, no nos sentimos a gusto tocando sin ti.

Lysandro estaba completamente mudo, no parecía tener intenciones de responderle.

—Es solo un par de conciertos, no planeo pedirte que vuelvas a la banda, me has dejado muy en claro que tienes tus responsabilidades y las respeto, por eso apreciaria mucho que consideraras ésta oportunidad.

—Castiel yo no...—comenzó a argumentar

—Deberías aceptar—interrumpí casi por instinto.

Las miradas se centraron en mi.

—Quiero decir, es una buena oportunidad para que practiques con tu voz el cantar en público, además podría ser divertido, salir un poco, tomar unas pequeñas vacaciones de tus responsabilidades...

—Leigh y yo podemos hacernos cargo de la granja, así que no se quedaría sola—añadió Rosa.

—Es solo durante 3 semanas, no es mucho el tiempo que saldríamos y en dado caso de que ocurriese una emergencia, podrías volver sin problemas—añadió Castiel

Suspiró—Esta bien, no me vendría mal salir un poco—accedió Lysandro para sorpresa de todos.

—¿En serio?—Preguntó Castiel sorprendido.

—Si—confirmó Lysandro.

La alegría invadió la habitación, todos comenzaron a reirse y festejar escandalosamente.

—Te traje un obsequio—dijo Castiel al tiempo que se levantaba por su maleta.

Unos minutos después, regresó con 3 botellas de Vino tinto.

Los ojos de Lysandro se abrieron con sorpresa al ver las etiquetas de las botellas.

—Te traje 3 Merlot de un pequeño viaje a Burdeos que tuvimos, 1 para beberlo en celebración si aceptabas, el otro para beber 2 botellas por si no sabías que responder y el último por si decías que no, al menos embriagarnos un poco después de tanto tiempo. Pero como dijiste que si, las 3 son para ti.

—¿Quieres abrir una?—preguntó uno de los amigos de Lysandro.

—Está bien—accedió—déjenme ir por unas copas.

Se fue a la cocina para después regresar con 7 copas en una charolita.

—Lys, no será necesario que nos sirvas a Leigh y a mi, saldremos a otra fiesta.

—¿A otra fiesta?—preguntó extrañado

—Si, hay una fiesta en casa de los Laforet, y ya nos vamos.

Se fueron justo después de despedirse de todos.

Lysandro comenzó a servir el vino, a sus invitados y para cuando llegó conmigo me preguntó si querría beber un poco, a lo que respondí que si.

El vino tenía un aroma muy rico, y para cuando di el primer sorbo, pude percibir un ligero sabor amargo, la concentración de alcohol en el, una sensación agradable y cálida recorrió mi garganta.

Al finalizar su segunda copa, todos comenzaron a reirse por cualquier cosa, Lysandro los invitó a pasar al porche de la casa, para continuar bebiendo afuera y evitar impregnar la casa a alcohol.

Castiel sacó una cajetilla de cigarros, y ofreció uno a todos los presentes, me negué a tomar uno y Lysandro hizo lo mismo, todos se veían tan contentos hablando de viejas vivencias, que me sentí fuera de lugar, me serví un par de copas más para tranquilizar mi ansiedad.

—Sucrette—me llamó Castiel dejando salir una bocanada de humo—No sabía que tu también vendrías aquí, ¿Cuándo llegaste?—Preguntó tratando de romper con mi aura solitaria.

—Hace un par de días—dije

—¿Eres la famosa Sucrette?—Preguntó uno de los amigos de Lysandro.

—¿Supongo?—Respondí dudosa

—Si, Sucrette la chica que...—Fue interrumpido por un puntapie nada discreto de Castiel.

—Tenias un bicho en el pantalón—se excusó.

—¡¿QUÉ?!—Chilló el muchacho, mientras que brincaba tratando de librarse del insecto imaginario.

Unas risas se escaparon de mi, mientras que observaba a Castiel, quien también sonreía ampliamente ante la escena, con su cabello acompañando la silueta de su cara, me di cuenta que no les había prestado atención desde que llegaron, Castiel portaba una playera sin mangas color gris que exponian los tatuajes de sus brazos, con sus multiples collares y pulseras, un pantalón roto negro y sus botas negras con rojo, los otros chicos tenían la misma pinta, solo que su cabello si era de colores normales como castaño o negro a diferencia de Castiel y Lysandro que eran quienes más se destacaban por la excentricidad de su apariencia.

El resto de la noche los muchachos se esforzaron por hacerme reir, todos terminaron tan ebrios que cuando menos pensamos ya se estaban quedando dormidos, con excepción de Castiel y Lysandro, quienes parecían tener buena tolerancia hacia el alcohol.

—Bueno, nos vamos a dormir, ¿Me ayudas a llevar a estos tontos?—expresó Castiel mientras extendía su brazo hacia Lysandro para que le ayudase a ponerse de pie.

Entre ambos se llevaron a los muchachos. Para luego desearnos una buena noche a Lysandro y a mi.

A como pude, me senté en el columpio que estaba en pórtico. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y el sueño comenzaba a apoderarse de mi.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a tu cuarto?—preguntó Lysandro.

—Querras decir a tu cuarto—corregí.

—Bueno, si es mi cuarto pero de momento tu eres quien lo utiliza—argumentó.

—¿Tú no tienes sueño?—pregunté confundida, Lysandro había bebido unas 6 copas y parecían no haberle afectado en lo más mínimo.

—Si, si tengo sueño, pero ahora es más importante asegurarme de que llegues a tu habitación—Explicó mientras que me acomodaba entre sus brazos.

Caminó lentamente hacia mi habitación, acurruqué mi cabeza en su pecho lo que me permitió escuchar los latidos agitados de su corazón. Ese sonido tan bello solo me inspiraba a dormir más y más.

—Ya estamos en tu habitación—me susurró Lysandro al oído, mientras que me recostaba en la cama.

—Espera—rogué—quédate conmigo—añadí mientras que con mis últimas fuerzas me sujeté de su brazo izquierdo—recuestate a un lado de mi—le pedí.

Mis ojos ya no se lograban abrir pero podía sentir la calidez del cuerpo de Lysandro cerca de mi, así como su aliento chocar con el mio.

—¿Así?—me preguntó.

—Si, sobre tu pregunta de hace rato—añadí

—No tienes porque responderme ahora, se que no te lo pregunté en el mejor momento...

—shhh—lo silencié con uno de mis dedos acariciando sus labios.

Abrí ligeramente mis ojos, y con lo poco de sanidad que me quedaba me acerqué lentamente hacía sus labios y con mis dedos en su nuca me impulsé para terminar con la distancia que existía entre sus labios y los míos. Lysandro respondió al beso y con su mano quitó el cabello de mi rostro, nuestras bocas estaban impacientes por más pero el cansancio hizo de las suyas dejándome completamente dormida y frustrando nuestros planes.


	7. Su libreta

**Antes de iniciar el capítulo, quiero decirles que la demora de este se debió a múltiples situaciones familiares, al comenzar el séptimo capítulo no tenía idea de por dónde comenzar, de hecho el inicio cambió radicalmente, deseché una cuartilla completa de texto, antes de llegar a este resultado.**

 **Este capítulo en especial se vio influenciado por mi vida personal, pues mientras escribía este capítulo, una tía muy cercana a mi falleció, fue muy difícil para mí retomar el habito de escribir después de eso.**

 **Mientras me decidía nuevamente sobre cuál sería el tema principal de éste capítulo, pensé en que hasta ahora, no había tocado el tema del fallecimiento de los padres de Lysandro y el efecto que tuvo en él, al menos no desde la perspectiva de nuestro amado victoriano.**

 **Así que advierto desde este momento que el capítulo toca temas sensibles, si alguna persona está lidiando con el fallecimiento de un ser querido o se encuentra en depresión y no encuentra salida, los invito a asistir a terapia, a hablar con un amigo, con un extraño, con quien sea, pero que sepan que no están solos, y que siempre hay esperanza para seguir adelante.**

 **En el capítulo solo toqué el tema de los sentimientos que agobiaron a Lysandro, sin embargo, en los próximos capítulos estimo que para el 9no explicaré como fue que el lidió con esto cuando llegó al punto en que tocó fondo.**

 **Sin mas, espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

Abrí mis ojos con pesar, descubrí que me encontraba sola. Mi cabeza dolía, sentía náuseas y un nudo en la garganta.

Me dispuse a tomar un baño, tomé una muda de ropa, mi toalla y entré a la tina.

Con la cabeza aun dándome vueltas traté de recordar lo que había pasado antes de caer dormida la noche anterior, lo más que podía revivir de la noche anterior era la presencia de Lysandro frente a mi mientras estaba recostada, y la cercanía de nuestros labios, pero no podía recordar si nuestros labios realmente se habían encontrado o solamente soñé que había sido así. Esa imagen la tenía muy presente sin embargo no podía corroborar que así era, al menos no sin tener que preguntarle al hombre con el que había compartido ese beso.

Terminé mi baño, me puse una blusa azul tipo campesina, unos jeans grises y mis pantuflas.

Bajé al comedor, solo para presenciar algo que nunca pensé podría ser adorable; se encontraban Lysandro y Castiel sentados, tomando café, hablando de la noche anterior, estaban tan atareados poniéndose al día que no pude más que quedarme a escucharlos desde lejos.

—Entonces cultivas fresa, crías conejos y estudias música los fines de semana, jamás me imaginé que pudieras hacer tantas cosas aquí, cuando estábamos en el instituto detestabas el campo y solo queríamos ser músicos—expresó Castiel melancólico.

—Sí, bueno tú lograste cumplir ese sueño—respondió Lysandro.

— ¿Y tú?—preguntó Castiel con cierta amargura—Sé que estás contento con tu vida ahora pero...no puedo evitar preguntarme si tú has logrado eso—añadió.

—Pues...cumplir con mi sueño del Instituto tal cual como yo lo añoraba no, pero conseguí algo mejor—respondió.

Castiel suspiró.

—Lysandro, tu vida aquí es completamente diferente a lo que tu querías para el futuro, que digo completa, es absolutamente lo contrario—argumentó—tu siempre decías que aspirabas conocer el mundo, que tus canciones tocaran el corazón de mucha gente, y ni en sueños querías volver aquí...

—Eso era antes de que mis padres nos dejaran.

—Si Lysandro, pero ¿A caso tus padres no hubieran querido que fueras detrás de todo aquello que más amabas?

—Mis padres no hubieran querido que perdiésemos la granja, ni todo por lo que ellos trabajaron solo por ir a probar mi suerte como músico o compositor—respondió Lysandro claramente alterado.

— ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué hay de Sucrette?—contraatacó

— ¿Qué hay de ella?—rebatió.

— ¿No deseaste muchas veces poder ir tras ella y decirle que la amabas? ¿Tus padres no querían solo lo mejor para tu relación?

Lysandro bajó la mirada, el comedor se quedó en silencio unos momentos.

—Yo...hice lo que creí mejor, no negaré la frustración e impotencia que sentí cuando Sucrette tuvo que irse y yo tuve que quedarme aquí—respondió con tristeza—No te imaginas cuantas veces quise irme sin decirle a nadie, ir a verla. Hablar con ella de todo, y hacerle saber que en ningún momento había dejado de pensar en ella...Pero tampoco podía abandonar este lugar, durante muchos años éste fue mi hogar, dónde crecí junto a Leigh, el lugar dónde conocimos lo que significaba tener una familia y aunque vivir aquí nuevamente nunca estuvo en mis planes, la idea de que pudiera ser destruida u ocupada por alguien que solo quisiera desmantelar lo que alguna vez fue nuestro hogar, simplemente me hacía sentir ansioso.—añadió

—Lo siento amigo yo...—balbuceó Castiel

—Por eso no pude irme, desprenderme de lo último que me une a mis padres, no...no es algo para lo que me sienta listo, por lo menos no todavía—continuó—el verlos aquí a ti y a Sucrette, me hizo muy feliz, me sentí bien de aceptar ir con ustedes al tour salir un poco, descansar de mis responsabilidades, me entusiasma un poco lo que pueda pasar—confesó—Pero no puedo mentirles ni a ti ni a Sucrette, después de que todo esto ocurrió me sentí muy solo, como si no existiera para nadie, tú estabas ocupado con la música, acababa de terminar con Sucrette, de lo que me arrepentí justo después de haberlo hecho...Mi hogar fue el único refugio que tuve, el único lugar en el que pude respirar, tranquilizarme, volver a la vida—hizo una pausa— Aun así, dejar éste lugar no es una opción para mí, y me gustaría que aceptaras mi decisión por ahora. Además… ahora que he podido verte a ti y a ella, que las personas más importantes para mí del instituto están conmigo, y en especial que ahora todos somos adultos y después de lo que pasó anoche...No puedo evitar sentir que me hacía falta verlos después de todo. Así que apreciaría que me visitasen más seguido.

Mi corazón casi se escapa al escuchar lo último que Lysandro había dicho, mi rostro estaba ruborizado, mis piernas flaqueaban.

— ¿Qué pasó anoche?—sonsacó Castiel intrigado

— ¿Entre Sucrette y yo?—inquirió un poco apenado.

—Oh, pensé que te referías cuando estábamos en el pórtico, no recuerdo mucho solo que dijimos muchas estupideces, ¿Pasó algo entre Sucrette y tú?

Lysandro se quedó mudo.

—Lysandro... ¿Ustedes...?

—No—sonrió para si—pero creo que existe la posibilidad de que volvamos a estar juntos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? ¿En serio?—preguntó— ¿Y estás bien con eso?, sé que la quieres mucho y si es lo que tu deseas adelante, pero han pasado 4 años entre su ruptura y ustedes...No quisiera que salieran lastimados por una noche de copas...

—Buenos días Sucrette—vociferó Jean el baterista, al salir de su habitación y verme.

Me giré a toda velocidad para saludarle, escuché las sillas moverse.

—Buenos días—saludó Lysandro animado con su mano descansando en mi hombro.

—Oye Jean, ¿Cómo está Marcel?—preguntó a su amigo tomándolo del hombro llevándoselo consigo. —Te veo más tarde—Se despidió Castiel.

Nos quedamos solos, Castiel nos había dejado solos a propósito. Después que Jean anunciara al mundo que estaba ahí, no me sorprendía mucho la idea de que alguno de los dos quisiera hablar conmigo.

—Puedo suponer que nos escuchaste—comentó Lysandro directamente.

—Muy poco—confesé

—Sucrette, tengo que atender a los conejos, darle agua a las fresas y quitar las malas hierbas...además de despachar a los muchachos...—comenzó—Trataré de terminar todo más temprano, y si no fuera mucha molestia quisiera hablar contigo a solas—dijo finalmente

— ¿Ya se irán Castiel y los chicos?

—Jean y Marcel, quieren irse un poco más temprano para visitar a sus padres antes del tour y Castiel dice que quiere pasar un rato más aquí, él se irá más tarde.

—Entonces... ¿Me quedaré sola?

—Castiel se quedará en la casa, si llegas a necesitar algo tienes mi número o puedes ir a buscarme con los conejos o al sembradío, después de dejar a Marcel y a Jean en el centro de la ciudad.

—E-Está bien

Después de pasar parte de la mañana desayunando y ordenando un poco la cocina, me dirigí al pórtico en donde me encontraría a Castiel sentado descansando pacíficamente.

—Es increíble la paz que se disfruta aquí ¿No?—comenté tratando de iniciar una conversación.

—Pareciera que no hay nada de qué preocuparse—respondió

—Tal vez por eso Lysandro disfruta de vivir aquí.

—Por poco y se lo creo—contestó con amargura.

—No te gusta que Lysandro haya decidido quedarse aquí ¿cierto?

—Pues no, pero eso ya lo sabes—se volvió hacia mí con una sonrisa burlona.

Me limité solamente a mirar hacia otro lado ruborizada.

— ¿Sientes que no es feliz aquí?

—No lo sé—confesó—Siento que algo no está bien, siento como si ocultara algo. Lysandro nunca ha sido bueno para esconderme cosas—continuó— ¿Tú no lo sientes?—inquirió.

—Bueno, sin duda él ha cambiado mucho, todo lo que el pasó estos años...creo que es natural que quiera guardarse ciertas cosas.

Frunció el ceño.

—No, la verdad no creo que el haya cambiado tanto ¿Sabes?—respondió—De haber cambiado tanto, no se hubiera dejado influenciar por ti como antes...

— ¿A qué te...?

—Si tú no estuvieses aquí, él nunca hubiese aceptado ir conmigo al tour. Es obvio que todavía te quiere y quiere estar a la altura de tus expectativas, por eso aceptó. —Interrumpió—También es obvio que tu aún le quieres, y tal vez no le hayas puesto tanta atención por lo mismo, pero creo que si le observas detenidamente te darás cuenta.

— ¿Te refieres a que ahora fuma?—pregunté inocentemente tratando de adivinar.

— ¿Lysandro fuma?

—Ah...—Balbuceé

—Me lo imaginé cuando vi el cenicero escondido al lado del columpio, no recordaba haberte visto a ti fumar y Lysandro no nos ofreció un cenicero anoche así que…no quedaba de otra más que fuera de el, que él quiera ocultar eso es solo una prueba más para mí.

— ¿Cuál es tu teoría?

—Hay algo que Lysandro no quiere que sepamos sobre el tiempo que pasamos sin verle, tengo el presentimiento de que es algo serio.

— ¿A qué te refieres con algo serio?

—No sé, no me refiero a algo tan serio como asesinar a alguien, pero si temo que él no esté bien.

—Lástima que no hay nada como para comprobar tus sospechas.

El rostro de Castiel se iluminó.

— ¿Sabes si todavía tiene su vieja libreta?—inquirió.

—Tiene una nueva...—respondí ingenuamente, hasta que segundos después me percaté de a dónde quería llegar con esa pregunta. —Castiel...Conoces a Lysandro igual que yo y sabes que no le gusta que la gente invada su privacidad...además no podemos saber dónde está su libreta.

—Lo sé, pero realmente me preocupa y me sentiría mejor si pudiera desmentir éste presentimiento...y sobre dónde podrías encontrar su libreta... ¿Estás durmiendo en su habitación no?—Soltó.

Mi rostro se encendió de un rojo brillante.

—Me refiero a que la habitación en la que estás durmiendo es la que era su habitación, no a que duermen juntos—corrigió divertido.

—Pues si—contesté.

—Entonces solo tienes que entrar a "tu habitación" y buscarla.

—Su libreta no está en mi habitación, yo se la di a él, el primer día que llegué aquí así que debería estar en su habitación—expliqué a Castiel

Entonces busca en su habitación—Replicó

— ¿Y si me encuentra?, ¿Qué voy a decirle?—Continué nerviosa.

—Algo como que tenías ganas de verle, que se te perdió un arete...yo que sé.

—Lysandro no me va a creer, y menos si descubre que su libreta no está.

—Él te creerá lo que digas siempre y cuando sea convincente y tenga sentido, tu solo preocúpate por buscarla y de regresarla...la dejamos en algún lugar de la casa, como si a él se le hubiera perdido, yo me encargo de distraerlo si llega.

—Castiel...

—Hazlo, ¿Acaso no quieres saber si el oculta algo muy serio?, ¿No querrías ayudarle así como lo hiciste con el Junkie de Nathaniel y lo de su papá?

—Está bien, pero necesito que me mandes un mensaje o algo si viene a la casa, sin que se dé cuenta...

—Si yo me encargo, no te preocupes, ahora vete no tenemos tiempo que perder.

Castiel encendió un cigarrillo y yo entré a la casa a toda velocidad.

Subí lo más rápido que me permitieron mis piernas, recordé que la primer noche Lysandro había sacado su libreta, unas cartas y su estuche desde el escritorio que estaba frente a la cama de mi habitación, así que me desvié con intenciones de ver si podía encontrar algunas pistas más sobre él, abrí el cajón principal lentamente.

Nunca me había dado curiosidad de indagar entre sus cosas, y si realmente encontraba algo en su escritorio, era por dos razones:

1\. El confiaba en que no husmearía su escritorio.

2\. Había olvidado sacarlo.

Al abrir el cajón principal me percaté que no había nada más que una caja de plumas, recibos del agua y de la luz, unos sobres vacíos, clips entre otras cosillas.

Confirmé que tendría que entrar en la habitación de Lysandro para poder encontrar su libreta, pues no había trazos de que hubiese más cosas que pudieran servirme.

Corrí hacia la habitación de Lysandro echando un vistazo al piso de abajo, la vista de las escaleras solo me permitía ver al pasillo y parecía que Castiel todavía estaba afuera.

Entré a la habitación de Lysandro para toparme de nueva cuenta con ese aroma tan característico a él, su perfume, combinado con un aroma a tabaco y roble, su habitación estaba completamente ordenada. Lo que poco a poco me llenó de ansiedad fue la ausencia de algún otro lugar en el que pudiera estar mi objetivo, pues la habitación carecía de un escritorio, solo tenía un par de encimeras a los costados de su cama y su armario. En mi memoria estaba claro que Lysandro había acomodado sus pertenencias sobre la mesita de noche, pero no se encontraban allí y ésta solo tenía un cajón. Me abalancé sobre el cajón, antes de que intentara abrirlo me di cuenta que éste tenía una combinación de números y un pequeño botón.

El pánico comenzó a entrar en mí.

— ¿Cuál habría de ser la combinación para abrirlo? —dije para mí.

Intenté su cumpleaños tal y como lo había hecho en su casillero años atrás, pero no era la respuesta. Intenté mi cumpleaños, no funcionó. Pensé que lo más seguro sería la fecha de defunción de sus padres pero no tenía idea de cuando había ocurrido, sin pensarlo mucho, le envié un mensaje a Rosa preguntándole a lo que respondió rápidamente y un tanto confundida.

Intenté primero la fecha de su padre pero no funcionó, ni fue hasta que puse la fecha de la muerte de su mamá que el cajón abrió.

Su libreta se encontraba ahí, la tomé cuidadosamente y me senté en la cama de Lysandro para comenzar a hojearla.

Respiré profundamente, deslicé con cuidado mis dedos entre la portada y las primeras páginas.

Algunas tenían letra de canciones bastante extrañas, algunas eran tristes otras eran románticas, otras hojas contenían poemas, poemas sobre el sentido de la vida, sobre la muerte, sobre el desamor, sobre amor, sobre melancolía...también tenía escrito pequeños pensamientos cómo:

"Es tan extraño estar en casa y saber que ustedes no volverán a estar aquí"

"¿Sabían que esto pasaría?"

"Todo sería mejor si no estuviera aquí, podría estar con ustedes, no estaría sintiendo éste dolor, ¿Por qué tenían que irse?"

"Ustedes dijeron que todo saldría bien, ¿Por qué me mintieron?"

"Ya no quiero sentirme así"

"Te extraño papá"

"Mamá, la casa se siente tan sola sin ti...a veces voy a la cocina y creo verte allí pero ya no estás"

"Mamá ya no quiero ser una carga para Leigh, pero no sé qué hacer, ayúdame mamá, por favor"

"Papá, ayúdame"

Cada frase que leía era aún más desgarradora que la anterior, entre tantas notas escritas a sus padres, comencé a encontrar frases dirigidas a mí.

"¿Por qué tenías que irte cuando más te necesitaba?"

"¿Sabes Sucrette?, soy un egoísta, a veces desearía tener las fuerzas para pedirte que abandonaras todo y que vinieras para estar conmigo hasta que todo pase. Pero no debería hacerlo ¿Cierto?"

"Sucrette...a veces me pregunto si estaría bien que yo me fuera...para siempre, ¿Llorarías por mí?"

"No quiero hacerte llorar por mi culpa"

"¿Todavía hay algo por lo que puedo vivir?"

"A veces me pregunto...que pasaría si solo muriera, ¿dejaría de sentirme tan agotado todo el tiempo?, ¿El dolor de mi pecho se iría?, ¿Todos los problemas desaparecerían?"

"Nuestras deudas están cada vez más difíciles de pagar, el hospital, la funeraria...el negocio de Leigh no genera suficiente para mantenerme y pagar las deudas, no sé qué hacer"

"Sucrette...ayúdame"

"Oye Sucrette, ¿Me has olvidado?"

La pregunta era insistente, en cada página que leía estaba siempre esa pregunta.

Lágrimas recorrieron a toda velocidad mis mejillas. Todo era tan triste, se sentía la desesperación de sus sentimientos en cada página, su hambruna por compañía, un hombro en el cual llorar, todo era tan crudo y tan poderoso que me sentí mareada de tan sólo imaginar todo lo que tuvo que soportar mientras estuvo aquí.

Entonces sus notas dejaron de ser notas...comenzó a escribir borradores de cartas, para sus papás, para Leigh, Rosa, Castiel y para mí. Todas de despedida...

Hasta que en una de las hojas, todas esas cartas cesaron, y comenzaron a aparecer canciones nuevamente, sobre dejar ir, sobre empezar nuevamente, sobre volverse aún mejor persona...

El panorama parecía animarse, me topé con una pequeña carta que decía:

"Sucrette, muchas gracias por tu carta, pensé que jamás sabría de ti nuevamente, me siento contento de saber que aún te preocupas por mí, creo que no me sentía tan contento desde la primera vez que te besé... ¿Sabes? Me encantaría volver a verte, volver a sostenerte entre mis brazos, sentir la calidez de tu piel, mirar tus bellos ojos, acariciar tus labios...besarte...te extraño, nunca dejé de extrañarte. No puedo creer que quieras venir a verme... ¿Está bien si muero de felicidad? ¿Te molestarías conmigo?

Está bien exageré…pero eso no quiere decir que no esté emocionado por verte"

La siguiente página hablaba de mi llegada a la granja.

"Pareciera que estuviese soñando, mis esperanzas por reencontrarnos habían sido reducidas a que nuestro encuentro sería fruto de un evento completamente aleatorio, nunca creí que vendrías aquí conmigo, me siento muy feliz, bueno...para que he de mentir...emocionado como nunca"

Dejando un espacio continuó.

"Te ves aún más hermosa de lo que mi memoria te hacía justicia, al verte esperando afuera con tus ojos brillando, el rubor de tus mejillas, tu cabello largo adornando tu rostro, la traslucidez de tu ropa, me inspiraban solamente a besarte en ese momento y olvidarnos por completo del mundo entero. No pude evitar sentirme nervioso...Después de todo y con todo el respeto para ti, aún vive en mi la imagen de tu cuerpo, y tu ropa no hace más que intrigarme si éste ha cambiado desde la última vez que estuvo entre mis brazos. Sin embargo con todo y estos deseos que emergen nuevamente, quedo completamente a la espera de tus sentimientos, no quisiera incomodarte si tus sentimientos no fueran recíprocos, hacía tanto que no me sentía así"

Mi nuca cada vez se sentía más y más cálida, una sensación de nervios, excitación, adrenalina y miedo se apoderaban de mí.

Lo último que él escribió en su libreta decía:

"¿Sería egoísta de mi parte dar por hecho que aún hay una posibilidad para que volvamos a estar juntos?".

Mi corazón se detuvo un segundo al leer lo anterior. Mi estómago estaba vuelto un nido de mariposas revoloteando, mi cabeza se sentía liviana, mis piernas aún temblaban. No podía ponerme de pie...al menos no hasta que escuché la voz de Castiel.

—Creo que deberías guardar su libreta, ya viene para acá—dijo plantado frente a mí.

Castiel tomó de mi brazo al ver que tenía dificultades para reaccionar.

Salí del trance, guardé la libreta en la cómoda y cambié la clave que había introducido volviendo a cerrar el seguro.

Castiel me llevó hasta la puerta de mi habitación y el entró al baño.

Fue entonces que escuché los pasos de Lysandro, me acerqué a las escaleras y pude ver como se dirigía hacia la cocina.

Sus ropas estaban un tanto sucias, vestía una camisa de manga 3/4 color mostaza, y unos jeans de corte recto, además de sus botas de trabajo. Le observé un poco más de tiempo sin que se diera cuenta.

Ése hombre por el que decidí emprender este viaje, con quien pasé tantos momentos de confusión, momentos embarazosos, algunos otros de increíble felicidad. Por quién a pesar del tiempo todavía guardaba un espacio en mi corazón...

No pude evitar sentirme afortunada de estarle viendo, el sólo recordar los sentimientos tan poderosos y destructivos que se apoderaron de él, que por poco esfuman la sonrisa que siempre tenía al verme, esos demonios que le hicieron dudar sobre si continuar o no su vida. Me ponía la piel de gallina.

— ¿Qué fue lo que te sacó de ese lugar tan horrible Lysandro?—dije para mí misma.

— ¿Sucrette?—Me llamó.

— ¿Si?

—Tengo que terminar de quitar la maleza de los sembradíos, después de eso y de llevar a Castiel, me gustaría tener la charla que te mencioné en la mañana—agregó.

—Yo te espero, no te preocupes.

—Está bien, hablando de él ¿has visto a Castiel?—curioseó.

—Creo que está en el baño—respondí.

El momento en que respondí se pudo escuchar el sonido del agua correr del inodoro.

—Oh...está bien, ya que salga, ¿puedes pedirle que me diga a qué hora le gustaría que le llevase a la estación de autobuses?

—Sí, claro—asentí

—te veo más tarde.

—Hasta más tarde—me despedí.

Castiel apareció tras de mí, asegurándose de que Lysandro ya se hubiera marchado.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Encontraste algo? ¿Tenía razón? —interrogó.

—Siendo honesta...si pero no creo que sea lo que esperabas. Su diario no era muy sencillo de comprender.

— ¿Qué lograste descifrar de lo que leíste, Sherlock?

—Tenías razón, Lysandro pasó por tiempos muy difíciles en nuestra ausencia, impotencia, tristeza, desesperación...ya no encontraba que hacer y durante un tiempo consideró...—no pude continuar, pronunciar esas palabras, me colmaban de sentimientos encontrados.

—Lo sabía—gruñó Castiel golpeando violentamente la pared.

Respiré profundamente.

—Eso no es todo...lo más extraño de ésta historia es que de una nota a otra comenzó a escribir como si nada hubiera pasado, sin dolor...sin arrepentimientos, tan solo unas hojas más para mí y ya.

—No escribió nada acerca de éste lugar ¿Cierto?—preguntó.

—No, nada...pero después de lo que leí creo que entiendo mejor porque le cuesta alejarse de aquí. Todos los recuerdos de sus padres y de su vida fueron creados aquí, es su última conexión con la realidad de lo que ocurrió.

Castiel quedándose mudo, se limitó a sentarse en el piso, recargándose en la pared.

—No puedo creer que considerara...—pronunció Castiel ocultando su rostro con una de sus manos—Fui un estúpido al pensar que estaría bien, no tenía ni idea...—una expresión de terrible tristeza sombreó su rostro.

—Lo importante ahora, es estar con él, no podemos arreglar lo que hicimos o lo que no hicimos, lo mejor es comprenderle y hacerle saber que puede contar con nosotros—expliqué intentando tranquilizar a Castiel.

Castiel no dijo más, solo asintió, se puso de pie y se fue a su habitación.

Por mi parte me di la tarea de preparar la cena. Era lo menos que podía hacer siquiera para apagar mi mente y sus "¿qué hubiera pasado si...?".

Escuché la puerta de la entrada abrirse, me giré un poco para confirmar que era Lysandro quien había entrado.

—La cena estará lista en unos 15 minutos, por si gustan cenar antes de irse—avisé con intenciones de animarle un poco.

—Huele delicioso—sonrió—gracias, iré a tomar un baño y le diré a Castiel. ¿Te dijo a qué hora le gustaría que le llevase?

—Sabía que algo se me había olvidado—me reproché.

—No te preocupes, yo le pregunto, gracias por hacernos cena—agradeció sonriendo cálidamente.

Me concentré en los últimos detalles, y comencé a emplatar.

Unos 5 minutos después llegaron Castiel y Lysandro, con una camisa negra de botones manga 3/4 y unos jeans negros rotos, y un sweater tejido tinto y un pantalón negro respectivamente.

— ¿Segura que tú cocinaste esto?—curioseó Castiel rompiendo la tensión.

—Sí, estoy segura—alegué usando el mismo tono en su contra.

Lysandro sonrió para sí y silenciosamente se sentó en la cabecera de la mesa, dejándonos a mí y a Castiel a sus costados.

—Nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que comeríamos nosotros juntos algo que yo cociné—opiné.

—Ni yo que supieras cocinar—objetó Castiel.

—En un punto de mi vida, no creí que los volvería a ver...a ambos. Así que me siento agradecido de poder compartir una cena con las personas más importantes para mí.

Castiel y yo no pudimos evitar ponernos sentimentales. Después de todo, el tema todavía nos resultaba irreal.

Lysandro inmediatamente se dio cuenta del cambio de nuestras expresiones y comentó:

— ¿Por qué se quedaron serios de repente?, ¿Fue algo que dije?

—No, es solo que...tienes razón—reconoció Castiel—oportunidades así solo ocurren una vez, y a pesar de todo lo que hemos vivido cada uno, he nos aquí sentados comiendo algo que Sucrette cocinó, en tú casa, después de más de 8 años de amistad.

—Es sin duda algo que nunca había ocurrido y que jamás imaginamos pasaría—añadí.

Lysandro sonrió ampliamente.

—Jamás pensé escuchar eso de ustedes—agregó.

—Bueno, ¿Ahora nadie piensa comer? Se va a enfriar la comida—regañó Castiel.

Soltamos una carcajada para después iniciar con la cena, platicamos unas cuantas horas más, hasta que dieron las 8, Castiel sugirió que acompañase a Lysandro a dejarle a la estación, para que no regresase solo, a lo que acepté. Hablamos un poco más mientras esperábamos que llegase el último autobús.

Hasta el momento en que la espera terminó, Castiel se despidió de ambos, más no se fue sin antes decirme mientras me abrazaba:

—Lo que sea que decidas hacer con su relación, aprovecha estos últimos días para disfrutar de su compañía. Traten de controlarse un poco en mi ausencia…—susurró con picardía.

Una vez dicho eso último, mientras me abrazaba, me aseguré de apretarle con toda mi fuerza para sacarle el aire y darle entender que no me había hecho gracia su broma.

Lysandro y yo volvimos a la camioneta y nos quedamos sentados en silencio durante unos momentos, de estar alguien más con nosotros creo que podrían asegurar que la tensión entre Lysandro y yo ya era insoportable.

Me volví hacia el solo para encontrarme con su mirada. Acerqué mis labios a los suyos, acortando nuestra distancia, Lysandro en aquel momento respondió besando mis labios, pero esta vez con las ansias que tanto habíamos cultivado desde la noche anterior, poco a poco nos fue faltando el aliento, el separar nuestros labios me llenaba de ansias y por la respiración de Lysandro creo que podía asegurar que sucedía lo mismo con él. Llegué a un punto en que mis manos se sentían inútiles al no estar acariciando su nuca, sus manos, sus brazos…lo que fuera, con tal de no distraerme con el poco uso que estaba haciendo de ellas. Lysandro dándose cuenta de la ansiedad que sentía, procedió a tomar mi mano, y con sus dedos comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla, para después rozar mi cuello hasta llegar a mis hombros. Como acto de reflejo la mano que tenía libre la utilicé para profundizar nuestro beso tomándole de la nuca, mostrándole mi agrado por el gesto.

Contrariamente a lo que en un principio había pensado, besarnos no había calmado para nada el nerviosismo que nos poseía, creo que ambos sabíamos que no sería suficiente. Nos detuvimos un momento, mareados por las emociones.

—Antes de continuar, me gustaría saber algo…—exhaló— ¿Es justo de mi suponer que tu…respuesta de anoche y nuestro acercamiento de ahora, es una prueba concluyente de que los sentimientos que tengo por ti son correspondidos? ¿Quieres volver conmigo?

—Siendo honesta…me tomó mucho decidir que quería hacer cuando escribí la carta y recibí tu respuesta. Venir aquí implicaba para mi decidir eso que me preguntas desde antes, quiero decir… ¿qué exnovia iría a la casa de su exnovio a pasar una semana, si no es con intenciones de regresar? —Cuestioné—Cuando decidí hacer todo esto no estaba pensando de esa manera, pero decirlo ahora en voz alta…creo que es bastante claro…

— ¿Bastante claro?

—Hasta yo estaba muy confundida, todo lo que hemos cambiado, las nuevas responsabilidades de ambos, tu tour con Castiel, mi último año de la universidad, regresar…jamás sería lo mismo de antes…Pero confundida y todo, siento que de no existir todavía sentimientos muy fuertes por ti, ni ganas de descubrir todavía más sobre ti, además de ser ahora consciente que nuestra ruptura no fue por otra razón más que por un mal momento, sinceramente no estaría aquí. Así que…Si, si quiero intentarlo una vez más.

Se limitó a verme enternecido.

— ¿Puedo besarte?

—Si—Sonreí.

Soltamos una risa nerviosa un poco antes de permitirle a nuestros labios volver a encontrarse.

Regresamos a la casa, pero el camino nunca se nos había hecho tan largo.


	8. Reencuentro

Una vez de regreso, nos bajamos de la camioneta, Lysandro tomó mi mano sonriendo ampliamente, me atrapó entre la puerta del auto y su brazo acercándose peligrosamente hacía mis labios de nuevo. La cercanía de sus labios sin estar besando los míos alimentaba aún más mi ansiedad, lo tomé del cuello y nos fundimos en un beso nuevamente.  
Complacido, susurró en mi oído  
—Disculpa mi atrevimiento, creo que me he dejado llevar.  
Volvimos a unir nuestros labios una vez más antes de entrar a la casa.  
Lysandro se dirigió a la cocina para servirnos unos vasos con agua. Me recargué en la mesa junto a él. Lysandro comenzó a beber su agua, mientras que yo le observaba perdida en el movimiento que hacía su garganta al tragar y el movimiento de sus labios. Sus mejillas comenzaron a cambiar de su característico color a una tonalidad rosada y terminó por ahogarse con su bebida.  
—¿Estás bien?—Pregunté sorprendida  
—Si—tosió—Es solo que es un poco—volvió a toser un par de veces antes de poder terminar la oración—es un poco extraño que me mires de esa manera, me pone nervioso.  
—lo siento—me disculpé mientras me mordía el labio.  
Nos invadió la risa, parecíamos un par de adolescentes después de su primer beso, nerviosos, sin saber que decir después.  
—¿Te parece si tomamos algo para quitarnos los nervios? siento como si mi cabeza hubiera dejado de funcionar—sugerí.  
—¿Te apetece un poco de vino? Todavía quedan dos botellas de las que me regaló Castiel.  
—Si, me parece bien.  
—Si no te molesta, ¿Podrías sacar las copas mientras que voy por una botella?—preguntó.  
—si claro, ¿En dónde las guardan?  
—En la alacena, junto al refrigerador—explicó mientras salía de la habitación.  
Saqué las copas y las coloqué sobre la mesa.  
Me senté para esperar a Lysandro, suspiré mientras tanto tratando de tranquilizarme, todo lo que mis amigos habían dicho hasta ahora resonaba en mi cabeza, y en cierta manera me sentía apenada y un poco molesta de que sus burlas sobre nosotros dos terminaran por cumplirse. Casi podía sentir las miradas pícaras de Alex, Rosa y Castiel. Sentía mis mejillas cada vez más cálidas, de verme en el espejo podría apostar que parecían un par de manzanas.  
La imagen de Lysandro entrando en la habitación fue lo que me devolvió a la tierra.  
—¿Te encuentras bien?—Preguntó desconcertado.  
—Si—mentí.  
—Tus mejillas están rojas ¿Estás segura?—Observó.  
Sonreí derrotada, había veces que sin duda Lysandro veía a través de mí.  
—No…No puedo evitar pensar en mis amigos…Alex, Rosa…incluso Castiel—confesé.  
— ¿Por qué?  
—Bueno, es que…desde que me decidí en venir aquí, tanto Alexy como Rosa se burlaron tanto de mí diciendo que terminaríamos por volver…y que…por ende nosotros…  
Lysandro se ruborizó de sobremanera.  
— ¿Castiel te dijo algo también?—preguntó claramente nervioso.  
—Lo mismo que Alex y Rosa…¿Por qué?—respondí con sospecha.  
Lysandro cubrió su rostro con una de sus manos y se dio vuelta tratando de esconder lo apenado que se encontraba.  
La escena me enterneció tanto que no pude evitar ponerme de pie y abrazarle por la espalda. Podía escuchar su corazón latiendo agitado, el aroma de su ropa me resultaba cada vez más agradable, guardé una sonrisa para mí. Fuera lo que ocultara…no duraría mucho.  
Tragó saliva, sujetó una de mis manos.  
— ¿Y qué fue lo que les dijiste?  
— ¿Sobre regresar?—pregunté jugando un poco con él.  
—No—respondió inmediatamente.  
Nos quedamos unos minutos en silencio, Lysandro se volvió nuevamente hacía mí, abrazándome, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cuello, aun evitando mi mirada, podía sentir el calor que emanaban su rostro. Le sujeté con fuerza.  
—Qué no me molestaría en lo absoluto si tuviésemos la oportunidad de estar juntos una vez más.  
Sus labios comenzaron a jugar con mi cuello estremeciéndome, deslicé mis manos por debajo de su sweater acariciando su espalda con las yemas de mis dedos.  
La sensación que me daba disfrutar de la humedad de sus labios, el calor de su aliento además del efecto de su piel erizada por el contacto de mis dedos me regresaba a nuestra primera vez, la emoción, los nervios, la excitación, la vergüenza que sentíamos, todo volvía a mí, pero ésta vez un poco diferente. Era claro para el otro que aunque existía ese sentimiento de familiaridad, ya no eramos un par de niños, ésta vez no era nuestra primera vez y definitivamente no estábamos jugando a amarnos.  
Sus labios se paseaban de mi hombro a mi cuello,besandome. Mis piernas no podían mantenerme de pie mucho tiempo más, detuve mis caricias, le tomé de los brazos y nos dirigimos a toda velocidad hacia el sillón. Nos sentamos juntos y comenzamos a besarnos con esa ansiedad que habíamos tenido dificultades de controlar unas horas antes.  
Sus manos encontraron camino debajo de mi blusa, acariciando mi espalda me fue recostando poco a poco hasta quedar ligeramente recostado sobre mi, yo solo sujetaba su nuca con el fin de ganar un poco de control sobre la dirección de sus estímulos.  
Mi respiración era dificultosa, y la suya ni hablar, estaba absorto en mi piel.  
Alzó mi blusa para continuar besándome, Lysandro entonces comenzó a subir peligrosamente a mi pecho, hizo una pausa y me miró a los ojos como si me estuviera pidiendo permiso para continuar, mi respuesta entonces fue quitar su sweater, dejando expuesto su torso que para mi deleite saltaban los músculos de sus brazos con cada movimiento que hacía.  
Como respuesta de mi atrevimiento, Lysandro entonces retiró mi blusa. Nos quedamos viendo el pecho del otro durante unos segundos, hasta encontrar nuestras miradas.  
—Eres tan hermosa—dijo conmovido.  
Acto seguido me abrazó atrayéndome hacía él, irguiendo mi espalda. No pude evitar más que abrazarle de regreso.  
El roce de nuestra piel me llenaba de deseos de comerle a besos, de apresurarnos y avanzar a la siguiente etapa.  
Lysandro entonces con sus manos acariciando la piel expuesta de mis senos, para después lentamente estimular mis pechos, primero con sus labios poco después con su lengua.  
Sus ojos me miraban de vez en cuando para ver mis expresiones, las sensaciones se fueron apoderando de mi cuerpo, mi espalda comenzaba a arquearse poco a poco con cada oleada de placer. Mi nuca se sentía cálida, mi mente estaba en blanco, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera lo que estaba sintiendo.  
Lysandro al darse cuenta del arco que se formaba entre el sillón y mi espalda, recorrió con una de sus manos mi vientre hasta llegar a aquella zona donde había estado llenándome de ansias hasta ese momento. Desabotonó mis jeans, y por encima de la ropa comenzó a acariciarme.  
Con unas ansias que poco a poco iban consumiendo más y más mi cordura, decidí corresponder a sus caricias, con mis manos separé su rostro de mi pecho un momento y lo acerqué a mi para besarle pero ésta vez, mordisqueando sus labios, jugando con su lengua, para al final atraparle entre mis piernas, acercando su cuerpo al mío.  
El palpitar de nuestros cuerpos y su ansiedad ya era evidente. Sus manos se ocuparon de quitar mi pantalón, y las mías de desabotonar el suyo.  
Ya sin éstas prendas que solo nos molestaban, obligué a Lysandro a sentarse en el sillón para acomodarme sobre él. Comencé a mover mis caderas, con solo la ropa interior impidiendo el reencuentro tan esperado de nuestro cuerpo. Los gemidos de ambos eran insoportables para el otro.  
—Sucrette—me llamó con su voz entrecortada.  
— ¿Si?—Respondí mientras seguía aferrada a su espalda aun moviendo mis caderas.  
—N-No tengo preservativos—Jadeó.—tengo que salir a comprar unos.  
—Yo traigo conmigo—Gemí.  
Lysandro se detuvo a verme completamente sorprendido.  
—Fue idea de Alexy—confesé apenada—están en mi bolsa, ¿Quieres que vaya por ellos?  
Su rostro duró unos minutos con la misma expresión, no sé en qué momento le pareció bien a mi cabeza decirle a Lysandro que los preservativos no los tenía por precaución mía, si no por una broma de Alexy…mientras tanto solo podía maldecir internamente por arruinar ese momento tan ansiado con un comentario tan estúpido.  
—¿Lysandro?  
—¿Por qué Alexy…?  
—¿No preferías que nos cambiáramos a tu habitación?—sugerí intentando cambiar de tema  
—Sería más cómodo—respondió—pero…no concibo como fue que llegaron a hablar de eso, y mucho menos como fue que te convenció de traer contigo preservativos…  
—Siendo honesta…ni yo sé cómo me convenció, pero creo que era porque yo deseaba que esto pasara…—dije completamente aliviada, había olvidado que Lysandro no sabía absolutamente nada de la broma de Alex.  
Esbozó una sonrisa divertida—Entonces, hay que agradecerle por convencerte de traerlos.  
Nos reímos juntos una vez más, me besó, tomó nuestra ropa y caminamos juntos hasta su habitación, Lysandro dejó la ropa en el piso y se sentó en la orilla de la cama. Mientras yo corrí rápidamente a mi habitación, para después regresar con mi bolso, mientras sacaba los preservativos Lysandro me abrazó por la espalda y comenzó a besar mi nuca. Me volví hacia él y continué besándole empujándolo hasta la cama. Le di el preservativo para que se lo pusiese y me recosté en su cama.  
Aprovechamos para quitar la última prenda que nos quedaba y separando mis piernas Lysandro, comenzó a estimular mi cuerpo con su lengua, haciéndome retorcer.  
—Lys—solté un quejido.  
Mi cuerpo temblaba, su piel se tornó más cálida, sus ojos brillaban con los destellos de la Luna que atravesaban la habitación, poco después de haberle llamado, fijó sus ojos a los míos, entendiendo que ya era el momento.  
— ¿Estás segura?—cuestionó aún en duda.  
—Si—afirmé.  
Finalmente, acercó su cuerpo al mío, sin dejar de acariciarme, y besándome. Volvimos nuestros cuerpos uno, la sensación era tan placentera como la recordaba, sus dedos se entrecruzaron con los míos, la ansiedad se había ido, sentía mi cuerpo relajarse con cada movimiento. La espera al fin había terminado, en el fondo de mi corazón había ansiado tanto ese momento, me había preguntado tantas veces si era lo que quería, si estaba bien desear por ese reencuentro, si volver a estar juntos era lo indicado, si entregar mi corazón nuevamente al hombre que ahora comprendía nunca había dejado de amar, si emprender este viaje era lo correcto, arriesgarme a abrir nuevas heridas, arriesgarme al rechazo. Tan pronto como recibí el abrazo de Lysandro la primer noche que llegué aquí, así como los intentos suyos por confirmar que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, mis dudas comenzaron a disiparse y tan pronto como habíamos confesado los sentimientos que nos invadían por el otro, todo lo que me atormentaba, las dudas, los miedos, todo se convirtió en alegría, alivio, seguridad, paz y tranquilidad…el saber que a pesar del tiempo, las personas que se habían cruzado en nuestras vidas, nuestros problemas, los arrepentimientos, los sentimientos que guardábamos el uno por el otro aún permanecían…pero sobre todo…las ganas de seguir aprendiendo del otro, de vivir nuestra relación sin limitaciones y con la esperanza de compartir nuestro futuro. Me llenaban de una felicidad que no podía describir con palabras.  
Hicimos el amor lo más que nuestro cuerpo nos lo permitió, después de todo la abstinencia involuntaria por su parte, así como mis ganas de estar con el nos bastó para buscar la unión de nuestros cuerpos hasta saciar el hambre que teníamos, asimismo bebimos un poco de vino entre sesiones, comimos unos bocadillos, nos besamos, exploramos nuestro cuerpo hasta el último rincón, todo como si fuese la última vez que tuviéramos de darnos placer, también hablamos de lo que nos había gustado, sobre las bromas que nuestros amigos nos habían hecho, de cuan felices estábamos por haber regresado, hablamos de todo, hasta el amanecer.  
— ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Castiel? —pregunté somnolienta.  
— ¿Sobre qué? —respondió  
—Sobre nosotros, me preguntaste si Castiel me había dicho algo, ¿De qué me tendría que haber dicho algo? —curioseé.  
—Sobre las ganas que tengo de ti—confesó.  
— ¿Le dijiste algo sobre eso?  
—No, no tuve que decirle nada, el se dio cuenta. Solo me pidió que me cuidara cuando tuviéramos relaciones.  
No pude evitar hacerle una mueca.  
—Juro que no hablo de esto con nadie…bueno más que con Leigh…o Castiel…pero solo a veces, no tengo mucha experiencia en estas cosas—Explicó.  
—No te preocupes, no puedo decirte nada…Rosa y Alex también me molestan con ese tipo de temas aunque realmente no hable tan abiertamente con ellos de eso, además no eres el único que carece de experiencia.  
—Me resulta extraño que estén tan interesados en nuestra vida sexual…me refiero a nuestros respectivos amigos…—opinó Lysandro  
—Si bueno…creo que al final solo desean lo mejor para nosotros—expresé.  
—Tal vez…—opinó—Sucrette…  
—Dime  
— ¿Te gustaría ir a la playa mañana? —planteó  
— ¿Hay una playa cerca de aquí? —pregunté confundida  
—A unas dos horas…Hace mucho que he querido ir allí.  
—Me encantaría acompañarte a la playa—susurré mientras me acurrucaba en su pecho.  
Mis ojos se cerraban con cada pestañeo que daba, poco a poco me resulto más y más difícil mantenerme despierta.  
—Lys…ya está amaneciendo, creo que… —bostecé—creo que deberíamos descansar…  
—Estoy de acuerdo con eso…pero antes…me gustaría preguntarte algo más si no te molesta.  
— ¿ajá? —entoné  
—Una vez que termine el tour, y ambos sepamos que queremos de nuestro futuro, además de haber terminado nuestros estudios…—expuso— ¿Te….gustaría…?  
— ¿Si?  
Al final terminó por balbucear unas palabras que no pude comprender, había caído rendido era de esperarse, después de todo, lo hicimos tantas veces que perdimos la cuenta. Besé su frente y admiré su rostro lleno de paz hasta caer dormida junto a él.  
Ese día terminamos por despertarnos después de mediodía, lys me encargó que preparara un par de cambios para llevar y dormir allá, además de cocinar unos aperitivos mientras que el alimentaba los conejos y revisaba los sembradíos.  
Después de preparar los aperitivos y mi maleta, Lysandro regresó con una canasta llena de fresas para comer en el camino. Se bañó y cambió, así como dejó escrita una nota para Leigh y Rosa sobre nuestra ausencia, tomó su maleta así como una cajetilla de cigarrillos, la botella que habíamos bebido la noche anterior y su libreta.

Nos dirigimos a la playa en su camioneta, ocasionalmente Lysandro reposaba su mano en mi muslo, acariciando gentilmente mi pierna, mientras tanto me entretuve comiendo un poco de las fresas que llevabamos, estaban tan jugosas y dulces que no podía evitar dejar escapar de vez en cuando un poco de los jugos de entre mis labios. Lysandro me miraba de reojo como esperando por algo, hasta que en una parada para llenar el tanque de gasolina, aprovecho para besar rápidamente las comisuras de mis labios.

—Tenías algo de jugo de fresas, no pude resistirme—confesó apenado.

Le besé en respuesta, retomamos camino y platicamos un poco más. El clima comenzó a tornarse húmedo y cálido, el aroma de agua de mar era cada vez más prominente.

—Ya casi llegamos—anunció.

—¿En dónde nos quedaremos?—pregunté intrigada.

—Hay una renta de cabañas cerca de la playa, es allí donde me gustaría que nos quedaramos.

—¿Has planeado esto desde hace mucho, cierto?

—Antes solía venir aquí con mis papás y Leigh, y cuando estabamos en el Instituto yo quería tener la oportunidad de que viajaramos juntos de ésta manera, solos tu y yo.

—Mientras que yo puedo evitar recordar aquella vez que nos encontramos en la playa cuando estábamos en el Instituto, ¿Lo recuerdas?

—¿Hablas de la vez que acompañé a Rosa y Leigh?, ¿Qué nos encontramos y llovió casi al final del día?

—Si, recuerdo que esa vez moría por ver tu tatuaje, Rosa me había dicho de el y...no encontraba la manera de pedirte que me lo mostraras sin que sonara extraño.

—¿En serio? ¿Por qué no me pediste verlo?

—Me daba pena tener que pedirte algo así.

—Aún así lo viste después, en los vestidores de la escuela

—¿Cómo recuerdas todo eso? Yo esperaba que no recordaras algo tan embarazoso—chillé apenada.

—Fuiste la primer persona en el instituto a la que le mostré mi tatuaje, además estaba muy nervioso por desvestirme frente a ti.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos largos 20 minutos, llegamos a nuestro ansiado destino, Lysandro se encargó de hacer la renta de la cabaña, nos dirigimos a dejar nuestro equipaje.


End file.
